Sous protection
by yunniexxjoongie
Summary: Le coup de feu résonna dans la ruelle Yaoi,Policier Prairing;Yunho/Junsu
1. Prologue

Prologue

Le coup de feu résonna dans la ruelle délabrée adjacente au Bar/Boîte de nuit « Choosey Lover », un corps sans vie s'écroula, une balle entre les deux yeux. Le tueur rangea son arme et dans un moment d'inattention enleva sa capuche passant une main dans ses cheveux bruns bouclés. Un peu plus loin une silhouette avait vu toute la scène, en se retournant elle trébucha sur une cannette de bière, le tueur releva la tête seulement pour apercevoir une silhouette fuyant à toute vitesse.

-Merde


	2. Chapitre 1

-Vous serez placé sous protection policière jusqu'à ce que nous soyons sûrs que vous ne courez plus aucun danger

-Autrement dit tant que ce mec n'est pas en prison ou mort, génial...

-Je suis vraiment désolé mais vous êtes le seul témoin et ça fait des semaines que nous le traquons, on ne va pas laisser passer cette chance

-Donc je ne suis qu'un appât, vous vous prenez pour qui? Je suis humain, pas un asticot que vous agitez pour appâter les poissons!

Furieux, je sors du bureau ignorant les appels derrière moi, ma fuite est vite arrêter par un inspecteur de police

-Kim Junsu?

-Quoi?!

-Suivez-moi s'il vous plait

Il me prit par le bras et sortit du commissariat dans lequel j'étais venus expliquer la "délicate" situation dans laquelle je me trouvais

-Quoi? Hey où vous m'emmener?

Pas de réponse , il me poussa sans délicatesse dans une voiture de patrouille verrouilla la portière

Tapant sur la grille qui sépare l'arrière de la voiture et le conducteur , je lui demande

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites?Laissez moi! Je veux rentrer chez moi ! Je vais porter peinte contre vous pour ...pour

-Vous voulez mourir?

-Quoi?Bien sûr que non , qui voudrais mourir!

-Alors taisez-vous , faites ce que je dis et tout ira bien

Bouche bée, je m'assois sur la banquette et appuis ma tête contre la vitre froide espérant calmait mon mal de tête

Calme toi Junsu, ça va allez, souffle , inspire,expire, voit le bon côté , tu pourrais être mort à l'heure qu'il est

Un petit peu plus détendu,je reprends la parole

-Où est-ce que l'on va?

-Chez un ami, c'est un ex-flic, il habite une maison un peu à l'écart de la ville,il pourra vous protéger le temps qu'il faut

-Et cet ami est au courant?

-Non , on va lui faire la surprise

Il ricana et je frissonnais , je n'aimerais pas être ami avec ce type

La voiture se stoppa en face d'une petite maison au crépit blanc , elle était entourée par une forêt épaisse.

On descendit de la voiture.L'inspecteur sonna à la porte , des traces de pas rapides se firent entendre , un enfant, un pain au chocolat dans une main et des miettes autour de la bouche ouvrit la porte, il regarda l'inspecteur , me jeta un coup d'œil et dit:

-Papa n'est pas dispo

Et il claqua la porte. L'inspecteur grogna

-Ce sale gosse

Il re-sonna à la porte , le battant s'ouvrit cette fois-ci sur un adolescent, les cheveux mouillés, une serviette autour de la taille

-Heechul hyung?Qu'est ce qui se passe?

-Ton imbécile de petit frère m'a claqué la porte au nez!

L'adolescent rit puis toussa en voyant le regard noir

-Je suis désolé , tu le connais , il était en train de goûter, c'est sacré pour Changmin

-Yoochun , ton frère n'a pas de manière! , enfin ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis là, est-ce qu'on peut entrer?

-Oui oui bien sûr

L'intérieur était un désordre complet , des cartons de pizza, bol de ramen vide, des jouets d'enfants éparpillés partout, des livres, des coupures de journaux.

Le petit garçon de tout à l'heure était assis sur un fauteuil devant une télé, le pain au chocolat disparut, l'adolescent poussa les vêtements entassaient sur le canapé et nous fit signe de s'asseoir

-Asseyez-vous, je vais m'habiller et je reviens, il se tourna alors vers Changmin, surveille Jaejoong je reviens.

Il disparus dans le couloir, Changmin se leva et se dirigea dans un coin de la pièce

il revint portant un bébé dans ses bras. Heechul tout de suite se leva et tendit les bras, le bambin rit et tendis ses petits bras en gazouillant.

-Hey là cutie, viens voir tonton Hee

Il pris le bébé , je les regardais et demandais

-Il a quel âge?

\- six mois

Regardant le corps du bébé,je notais avec un sourire le bonnet ,pyjama et chausson panda , il tété avec force sur une tétine bleu

-Il est petit

Changmin haussa les épaules, Yoochun entra dans la pièce habillé d'un débardeur et d'un jogging

-Il est prématuré

-Oh

Un petit silence s'installa

-Vous voulez boire?

-Non merci

Heechul déposa Jaejoong sur le sol , il commença à ramper vers Changmin qui lui tendait les bras. Yoochun s'installa en face de nous

-Alors qu'est ce qui vous amène ?

-Ton père n'est pas là?

Yoochun jeta un œil sur ses frères et se gratta derrière la tête ,il ouvrit la bouche mais des pleurs le coupèrent, immédiatement il se leva et pris Jaejoong dans ses bras en le berçant , il regarda Changmin

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé?

-Rien, il s'est juste cogné la tête contre la table

Heechul agita un doudou en forme d'éléphant essayant de calmer le bébé mais ses pleurs ne semblaient pas vouloir s'arrêter

Une porte qui claquait et une voix forte calma l'agitation

Un homme dans la trentaine entra dans le salon , je ne pus m'empêcher de regarder son corps à demi-nu, un torse fort et bien sculpté , ventre tonique , longues jambes

Merde , il a un corps de rêve

-C'est quoi ce bordel?On peut pas dormir tranquille?

Changmin sembla rétrécir alors qu'il croisait son regard

Yoochun qui essayait toujours de calmer le bambin grimaça

-Papa...

Son père lui attrapa l'oreille

-Je t'ai dis de surveillé tes frères et de ne pas faire de bruit!

-Je suis désolé

L'homme fronça les sourcils,pris l'enfant qui se calma , seul quelques sanglots et reniflements agitaient son petit corps

-Changmin va préparer son biberon

Le gamin sauta sur ses pieds et fila dans la cuisine

-Yoochun range un peu le salon ,on a des invités

L'adolescent obéit et ramassa les vêtements , l'homme alors s'installa sur le fauteuil , posa l'enfant sur son torse en le berçant doucement, il se tourna alors vers nous

-Heechul, ça fait un moment! et vous êtes?

Rougissant sous son regard perçant je répondis

-Kim Junsu

-Connait pas , c'est ta nouvelle conquête Heechul?

-YUNHO!

-Quoi? ce ne serait pas la première fois

Heechul grimaça ,alors que je rougissais plus dur et que l'homme ricanait

-Non ce n'est pas mon amant , en fait j'ai un service à te demandais

-Heechul tu sais que-

-Je sais mais c'est important

-Bien , je t'écoute

Et une longue discussion commença entre eux , m'affalant un peu dans le canapé,je me sentais glisser doucement dans le sommeil.


	3. Chapitre 2

Des pleurs, des pas qui courent, une porte claquante me réveillèrent

J'ouvris les yeux fixant un plafond blanc, tournant la tête je vis que j'étais allongé sur le canapé sur lequel je m'étais endormis, une couverture patchwork de toutes les couleurs me recouvrais

Le petit salon était bercé d'une douce lumière orangée, le soleil s'infiltrant par la fenêtre

Observant un peu plus mon entourage je remarquais un mur complètement recouvert de photos

Je me lève enjambant des cartons de pizza ainsi que des jouets et m'approche du mur, les photos représentaient les enfants à différents âges ainsi que Yunho mais je ne vis aucune femme

N'avait-il pas de femme les enfants pas de mère ?

Je posais un doigt sur une photo, un bébé vraiment petit dans une couveuse tenait le doigt de Yunho, la photo était en noir et blanc mais superbe

Je sursautais quand le doigt de Yunho se posa à côté du mien

-Je venais de le rencontrait pour la première fois, le premier contact aussi

-Cette photo est magnifique

-L'un des plus beaux moments de ma vie

Un sourire tendre étira sa bouche, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire aussi

-Lequel de vos fils?

-Jaejoong

Il montra une autre photo, un bébé endormis emmitouflé dans une couverture

-Changmin

Puis une autre, un nouveau-né baillant habillé d'un pyjama à pois

-Yoochun

\- Quel âge ont-ils aujourd'hui?

-Yoochun à seize ans, Changmin sept, et Jaejoong fêtera ses six mois bientôt

-Seize ans? Mais vous l'avez eu a quel âge ? Je veux dire vous semblez avoir à peine trente ans et je- excusez-moi en fait ça ne me regarde pas

A mon étonnement il rit

-Yoochun est né quand j'avais seize ans, Changmin quand j'en avais vingt-cinq et tutoies moi, je ne suis pas si vieux.

-Papa?

Yunho se tourna et souri amusé

Changmin entra dans la pièce, les cheveux en bataille, une couverture dans sa petite main traînant par terre

-Bonjour Changmin, bien dormi?

-Jaejoong a toussé toute la nuit et il m'a réveillé en pleurant ce matin, papa tu fais le dej'?

Le sourire disparut remplacé par l'inquiétude

-Il a toussé ? Une toux sèche?

\- Je ne sais pas Yoochun-hyung l'a pris avec lui, il m'a dit de me rendormir, il y a encore des pains au chocolat?

-J'irai parler à ton frère après le petit déjeuné

Il souleva Changmin, lui fit un bisou sur la joue et le posa sur une chaise, il partit dans la cuisine

Changmin sembla alors me remarquer, il fronça les sourcils

-Vous êtes encore là? Je croyais que vous seriez partis avec Heechul Hyung

-Oh euh ...

-Ah, vous êtes qui au-faite? Et vous voulez quoi à mon papa?

Il insista fortement sur le "mon", ne sachant que répondre je lui demandais

-Tu aimes l'école?

-La maîtresse est stupide, les autres enfants idiots et la cantine n'est pas bonne!

-Ah...

Apparemment pas le bon sujet, essayons autres choses

-Tu aimes les pains au chocolat?

-Oh oui vraiment surtout ceux que papa fait, mais j'aime aussi le kimchi, la viande et le riz...

Il fit une liste de tout ce qu'il aimait en comptant sur ses doigts, lancé dans sa diatribe il ne s'arrêta que quand son père posa un panier plein de pains au chocolat et de croissants, ainsi qu'un bol de chocolat chaud devant Changmin.

-Je vois que Changmin t'as fait sa liste de courses, il rit, tu veux du café ou un thé?

-Je veux bien un café s'il te plait

-Du lait?

-Non merci, par contre je veux bien un sucre

-D'accord

Avant qu'il ne reparte dans la cuisine, Changmin parla:

-Papa, il va rester avec nous? C'est qui?

-Sois poli Changmin, je t'expliquerais quand tes frères seront là

-Conseil de famille?

-Oui conseil de famille, maintenant mange ton petit déjeuner tans que c'est encore chaud

Le petit déjeuner se fit dans un silence tranquille, chacun perdu dans ses pensées

Quand la table fut débarrassée et Changmin installait devant la télé, Yoochun entra dans la pièce seulement en caleçon, Jaejoong encore endormis dans ses bras

Yunho qui passait l'éponge sur la table leva la tête et sourit en voyant ses fils

-Hey, bien dormi?

Un grognement et un bâillement lui répondit

Yoochun se dirigea vers son père et lui tendit le bébé en marmonnant

-Il a un peu de fièvre

Yunho posa doucement sa main sur le front de Jaejoong et fronça les sourcils

Il jeta un regard à Yoochun qui était allé s'affaler aux côtés de son frère et me regarda

-Tu peux me le tenir s'il te plait, je vais lui préparer son biberon

Je pris le bébé maladroitement, il s'agita un peu puis sa tête se posa dans le creux de mon cou, il était chaud.

Yunho revint un biberon dans une main, un bavoir dans l'autre et un torchon sur l'épaule

-Vas t'asseoir sur le canapé, tu veux lui donner le biberon?

-Euh...

Yunho me poussa doucement dans le dos m'incitant à m'installer sur le canapé, peu habitué à avoir un bébé dans les bras, j'hésitais à me baisser mais Yunho m'encouragea d'un regard

Changmin qui m'avait observé roula des yeux en me voyant si peu sur de moi

Je parvins à m'asseoir sans réveiller Jaejoong

Yunho posa le torchon sur mon épaule, mit le bavoir a son fils et me donna le biberon

-pose la tétine du biberon sur ses lèvres, incline le un peu, le reste se fera tout seul

En effet dès que la tétine toucha ses lèvres, Jaejoong ouvrit la bouche et commença tété goulûment son lait

Émerveillé je regardais ses yeux s'ouvrirent tandis que ses mains touchaient la bouteille de lait

Yunho s'assit en face de moi sur la table basse, coupa la télé et demanda l'attention de ses enfants

-Changmin, Yoochun à partir d'aujourd'hui Junsu vivra avec nous

Je relevais la tête attentif

Changmin fronça les sourcils et Yoochun me regarda intensément

-Pourquoi?

-Junsu à quelques problèmes, il est en danger dehors, donc il restera ici, jusqu'à ce que ça aille mieux

Yoochun me jeta un regard noir et dit à son père

-C'est pour ton travail?

-Oui

-Je ne veux pas de lui ici

-Je ne te demande pas ton avis Yoochun

-Je refuse que tu refasses ça, tu sais ce qui est arrivé la dernière fois que tu as amené quelqu'un pour le travail?

-Yoochun ...

-Non mais tu as l'air de l'avoir oublier!

-Yoochun ça suffit!

-Non je ne m'arrêterai pas, tu vas encore nous amener des problèmes, je me fous que ce type soit en danger, qu'il soit un criminel ,un témoin ou juste un pauvre drogué, il va retourner de là où il vient!

Yoochun se leva et partit, on entendit une porte claquée

Yunho soupira, Changmin se leva et frappa son père dans le ventre

Il s'approcha de moi et dit avec un visage qui n'appartenait pas à un enfant

-Maman est morte à cause de gens comme toi! Va-t'en !

-Changmin!

-Je te déteste!

Et il quitta le salon les yeux pleins de larmes

Pour finir en beauté ce moment Jaejoong qui venait de terminer son biberon éclata en sanglots déchirants.


	4. Chapitre 3

La fin de matinée et le déjeuner se passèrent sans que ni Yoochun, ni Changmin ne reviennent, Yunho n'avait pas été les voir et me dit qu'il valait mieux attendre qu'ils se calment.

Nous étions actuellement assis à table, Yunho avait fait réchauffer des ramen s'excusant qu'il n'avait rien d'autre, Jaejoong assis dans sa chaise haute avait fait un gâchis avec sa purée, il y en avait plus sur lui et sa chaise que dans sa bouche, Yunho avait une trace de purée sur la joue là où Jaejoong avait posé sa main

-Allez, Joongie, ouvre la bouche pour papa !

Le bambin détourna la tête, trempant ses doigts dans son assiette en malaxant sa nourriture, il gémit quand son père poussa la cuillère sur ses lèvres

-Jaejoong !

Yunho commencer à perdre patience, voyant cela, je pose mes baguettes

-Tu veux que j'essaye ? J'ai finis mes ramen et tu n'as pas encore touché les tiens

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a avant il mangeait très bien

-Il est peut être fatigué

-J'en sais rien !

Il posa la cuillère brusquement sur la table, se détourna de son fils et commença à manger rageusement

Je regarde Yunho un peu inquiet, finalement j'attrape la cuillère met un peu de purée dedans et l'approche de l'enfant

A ma grande surprise il ouvre la bouche gentiment et mange, je recommence jusqu'à ce que la moitié de l'assiette sois vide, j'entendis Yunho grogner

-Eh bah voilà que lui aussi me déteste !

Un peu mal pour Yunho, j'essaie de le réconforter

-Je suis sûr que c'est un coup de chance, il avait juste faim à force de refuser...

Il haussa les épaules et poussa un soupir fatigué

\- Donne-lui un Yaourt aux fruits, je vais voir Yoochun et Changmin, on sort cette après-midi, il faudrait passer au commissariat pour faire un portrait-robot, on passera faire des courses en revenant et peut être chez toi si tu veux récupérer des affaires

Il disparut dans le couloir

Il avait l'air fatigué et abattu, ça ne devait pas être simple tous les jours de s'occuper de trois enfants seul

Je me tourne vers Jaejoong

-Tu ne devrais pas être méchant comme ça avec ton papa, il t'aime beaucoup tu sais

Le bébé mit ses mains pleines de purée dans sa bouche et gémit

Tout d'un coup je me souvins d'un ami qui se plaignait que son fils pleurait et était grognon, il m'avait alors dit que son bébé faisait ses premières dents

-Oh bébé, je sais ce qui va pas, mal aux dents hein? On va demandait à papa s'il a quelques chose pour soulager ça, en attendant on passe au dessert ?

Le yaourt finit et Jaejoong nettoyer comme j'ai pu avec son bavoir, Yunho revint Changmin dans ses bras, j'entendis une douche et supposait qu'il avait réussi à sortir Yoochun de sa chambre

-Il n'a pas était trop embêtant ? Me demanda t'il en déposant Changmin au sol et souleva Jaejoong de sa chaise

-Non du tout, je pense qu'il fait ses dents

-Oh ! Je n'y avais pas pensé, ça expliquerai la légère fièvre et qu'il soit grognon, Changmin a fait ses dents sans problèmes mais Yoochun à hurler pendant des jours

Il déposa un bisou sur chaque joue de Jaejoong

-Tu deviens un grand garçon ! Il doit me rester le collier d'ambre de Yoochun, Changmin s'il te plaît montre à Junsu la chambre d'ami pour qu'il puisse se changer, les vêtements sont posés sur le lit, je vais changer Jaejoong, on se retrouve dans dix minutes dans le garage

Changmin me lança un regard noir mais obéit et me montra une porte

-Par là

Et il tourna les talons

La pièce était petite et simple, un lit double aux draps rouge orangé et une table de chevet, un baggy kaki, un débardeur noir et un sweat blanc était posé sur le lit

Je me déshabille rapidement gardant mes boxeurs, notant mentalement à en prendre quand je passerais à la maison.

Une fois rhabillais, je sortis dans le couloir et croiser Yoochun emmitouflait dans un jean et un gros pull gris en laine, il me regarda de haut en bas avant de détourner les yeux

-Je suis désolé de mettre mis en colère et de vous avoir insulté

-C'est bien, il n'y pas de mal, je suis désolé de vous amener des problèmes dis-je en posant timidement une main sur son épaule et ajoutais-je en le voyant ouvrir la bouche, n'en parlons plus, essayons de nous entendre, je ne pense pas que ton père est l'énergie d'avoir à traiter nos problèmes.

-Bien sûr dit-il en souriant, vous êtes plutôt mignon dans les fringues de mon père

Il me dépassa et disparut en rigolant me laissant rougissant

Dans le garage c'était le chaos Yunho avait un mal fou à faire entrer Jaejoong dans la voiture, il hurlait et pleurait se débattant dans les bras de son père, Changmin déjà boucler dans son siège auto ne faisait rien pour l'aider, Yoochun essayer de mettre la poussette dans le coffre tout en grimaçant quand les cris de Jaejoong devenaient aiguës.

-Jung Jaejoong ça suffit maintenant !Rugit Yunho

Aucun effet Jaejoong hurlait toujours, agacé Yunho assit brusquement son fils dans son siège, boucla la ceinture et claqua la porte, il aida Yoochun avec la poussette et ferma le coffre

-Yoochun monte dans la voiture, toi aussi Junsu ! Dit-il tout en ouvrant la porte côté conducteur et pris sa place derrière le volant

Yoochun monta à l'arrière se préparant aux hurlements mais Jaejoong avait arrêté de crier, il pleurait silencieusement des spasmes agitant son corps de bébé

J'allais ouvrir ma portière quand je sentis quelque chose de dur sous ma chaussure, me baissant je trouver la tétine bleu de Jaejoong

Installé dans mon siège et après avoir nettoyé la tétine, je la tendis à Changmin

-Tu peux lui donner ? Je pense que ça le calmera

Changmin m'ignora

-Changmin, tu réponds quand on te parle! Grogna Yunho

Voyant que la patience de son père portait mince, Yoochun pris la sucette et la mise dans la bouche de son petit frère, les pleurs se calmèrent progressivement

Yunho allait ajouter quelques choses sûrement sur le comportement de Changmin mais je mis une main sur son bras

-C'est pas grave, allons-y

Il tourna la tête vers son fils

-On en reparlera, ne pense pas que je vais accepter ce genre de comportement !

Une petite télécommande dans les mains, Yunho ouvrit le garage, démarra la voiture et nous partîmes

Yunho se gara sur un petit parking derrière le commissariat, il coupa le contact

-On est arrivé tout le monde descend, Junsu est-ce que tu peux sortir la poussette s'il te plaît ?

-Bien-sûr

La descendre ne fut pas difficile, par contre la déplier, c'était une autre histoire, Changmin descendu de la voiture me regardait moqueur, Yoochun vint m'aider quand il m'entendit jurer lorsque mes doigts se coincèrent entre les fixations de cette foutue poussette

-Merde sifflais-je en soufflant sur mes doigts

Yoochun rit et appuya sur plusieurs boutons tout en étirant les barres d'acier en moins de deux la poussette était déplier et n'attendait plus que son passager.

Yunho posa le siège auto dans lequel Jaejoong s'était endormis, le fixa en deux clips de sorte à ce qu'il soit face à lui, il rabattu la capote

-Yoochun tu as son doudou ?

Un petit ourson rayé noir et blanc fut déposé dans la poussette

-Personne n'a rien oublié ? Le supermarché étant à côté du commissariat, on ne reviendra pas à la voiture

Ne recevant aucune protestation on se mit en route, Changmin marchait derrière, Yoochun regardait le ciel et moi j'observais tout ça.


	5. Chapitre 4

Quand nous entrâmes dans le commissariat , je crus passer dans un autre monde, des policiers marchaient dans tous les sens ,des gens affalaient sur des chaises menottes aux mains, des téléphones sonnaient , une odeur de café et de sueur traînait dans l'air  
Yunho s'avança devant un comptoir  
-Bonjour, je viens voir l'inspecteur Kim  
La policière releva la tête en entendant une voix familière  
-Yunho ,bon dieu que ça fait longtemps qu'on t'as pas vu par ici  
Elle se leva et lui fit la bise  
-Comment tu vas ?  
-On fait aller et toi Jessica, toujours pas fiancée ?  
Elle rit timidement et lui montra sa main un gauche  
-C'est génial, pour quand est le mariage ?  
-Cet été, j'espère t'y voir, elle tourna alors son attention vers la poussette, c'est Jaejoong ? Ce qu'il a grandi depuis la dernière fois ,il est magnifique Yunho, son regard passa sur moi ,puis sur Changmin et Yoochun et voilà mes deux garçons préférés ,elle ébouriffa les cheveux de Changmin ,toujours aussi mignon crevette ,elle pinça les joues de Yoochun et le play-boy trop craquant, ça fait du bien de vous voir.  
Le téléphone sonna, Jessica se détourna et reprit son poste  
-je suis désolée je dois répondre, Heechul est dans son bureau, passe nous voir plus souvent  
Avec un dernier signe de la main, Yunho nous entraîna vers un coin reculé, il toqua à la porte  
-Entrez  
Heechul était caché derrière une pile de papiers, entouré de plusieurs tasses vide  
-Salut !  
A la surprise de tout le monde Changmin courut dans les bras d'Heechul  
-Hyung !  
-Hey Changmin ah comment tu vas mon grand ?  
-Papa m'a gronder, Jaejoong ne fait que pleurer, je déteste Junsu et je meurs de faim.  
Je fus un peu blesser mais n'en montra rien.  
-Changmin !  
Heechul jeta un coup d'œil à Yunho qui secoua la tête  
-Changement que dirais tu d'aller voir Leeteuk et de lui demander un des petits gâteaux qu'il garde caché dans son bureau, Yoochun va t'accompagner  
Comprenant que les adultes voulait être seul Yoochun pris Changmin par la main et le conduisit dehors  
La porte refermée Heechul nous invita à nous asseoir  
-Bonjour Junsu, comment tu vas ?  
-Stressé fatigué ,je veux juste récupérer ma vie  
Yunho posa une main sur mon épaule ,mais vraiment j'étais trop fatigué moralement et physiquement pour m 'en occuper  
Yunho pris la parole  
-On est venus faire le portrait-robot et puis récupérer les clef de l'appartement de Junsu  
-Bien sûr ,il me tendis mon trousseau de clé, on a mis ton apparut sous surveillance au cas où quelqu'un tenterai de rentrer ,il faudra juste dire aux policiers de service qui tu es, pour le reste suis moi, Yunho tu peux rester là si tu veux  
Le portrait fut fait rapidement, je n'étais pas sur de la couleur des cheveux ,des yeux et les traits du visage n'était pas précis mais il faisait nuit et j'étais paniqué ce soir-là.  
On revint dans le bureau pour trouver Yunho endormis dans la chaise une main dans la poussette posée sur le petit torse de son fils, Heechul fit une photo avec son portable  
Je regardais un moment la main de Yunho  
Heechul suivit mon regard  
-Il vérifie qu'il respire  
-Hein ?  
-Jaejoong est un grand prématuré d'où sa petite corpulence ,on lui donnerai quatre mois alors qu'il en a six, quand il est né ,il ne respirait pas ,ses poumons n'étant pas bien formé, de plus sa mère était une grande asthmatique ,Yoochun et Jaejoong en ont hérité malheureusement quoiqu'il en soit ,tous le temps où Jaejoong a été en couveuse Yunho surveillait constamment qu'il respire grâce aux moniteurs ,mais quand il a pu toucher son fils il posait toujours sa main sur sa poitrine ,au bout de quelques semaines il a arrêté voyant que Jaejoong allait bien ,je suppose qu'en dormant inconsciemment il s'inquiète de son fils.  
-C'est un bon père  
-Il ne mérite pas tous ce qui lui est arrivé  
J'avais vraiment envie de poser des questions ,comme devinant mes pensées Heechul déclara  
-Je ne dirais rien si Yunho ne t'en as pas parlé ,sache simplement que si tu le fais souffrir lui ou les enfants ,que je sois flic ne m'empêchera pas de te démembrer vivant  
Au vu du ton sérieux et du regard qu'il me lança je n'en doutais pas un instant

***  
Le supermarché était bondé ,les gens se pressaient dans tous les sens ,c'était bruyant et étouffant  
-Yoochun va chercher un panier s'il te plaît  
-Papa ,je peux prendre un caddie ?demanda Changmin, c'était la première fois qu'il parlait à son père depuis la dispute  
-vas-y  
Yoochun et Changmin disparurent parmi la foule, Yunho fouilla dans le sac qui était accrocher à la poussette ,il en sortit un bout de papier et me le tendis  
-C'est la liste de course, je peux te demander de vérifier le panier et le caddie de temps en temps ? Nous n'avons pas besoin de plus que ce qu'il y d'inscrit sur la liste et Changmin a tendance à glisser des bonbons et Yoochun toutes sortes cd et chewing-gum

Je ris

-ça me rappelle quand j'étais petit, ma mère devait me courir après dans les magasins, c'était plus fort que moi, il y avait tellement de chose nouvelles et étonnantes

-Je ne suis pas pressé que Jaejoong apprenne à marcher, je le vois déjà attraper tous ce qui passe à sa portée et courir partout. J'aime mes enfants mais parfois le temps des courses est un calvaire  
Comme pour nous le confirmer Yoochun et Changmin revinrent en courant ,il y avait déjà des articles dans le petit caddie de Changmin  
-Changmin reprocha doucement son père  
Changmin fit des yeux de chiot battu  
-Je vais les partager ,je te promet  
-Changmin, c'est non  
-Mais c'est la toute nouvelle saveur, je n'y ai pas encore goûter ,allez papa  
Jaejoong choisit ce moment pour se réveiller, il gémit doucement puis son corps s'agita  
-Tu vois même Joongie en veux  
-Je ne pense pas que ton frère soit intéressé par des bonbons banane chocolat Changmin et pour la dernière fois c'est un non, va les reposer là où tu les as pris, Yoochun tu peux tout de suite enlever le paquet de chewing-gum que tu viens de glisser dans ta poche, Junsu et moi allons à la poissonnerie, venez nous retrouver une fois que tout est reposer et ne rien prendre au passage  
J'écarquille les yeux, j'avais vus les articles de Changmin mais je n'ai pas du tout vu Yoochun  
Yunho n'attendit pas de réponse et poussa la poussette à travers la foule ,je le suivis en lui posant une question :  
-C'est toujours comme ça? J'avais vu pour Changmin mais je ne m'attendais pas à Yoochun, je veux dire il a quinze ans ...  
-Changmin est gourmand mais si on lui refuse fermement plusieurs fois ,alors le reste des courses se passent bien généralement, pour Yoochun c'est un peu de ma faute ,avant que Jaejoong ne sois né , chaque fois que l'on sortait j'avais l'habitude de leur acheté un petit quelques choses juste pour eux ,mais après l'arrivé de Jaejoong j'ai arrêté ,il demande beaucoup de chose et mon budget est assez serré ,Changmin s'y est habitué mais Yoochun non ,il ne pense pas à mal mais c'est comme plus fort que lui.  
Jaejoong chouia doucement, ses jambes s'agitèrent dans tous les sens, sa sucette glissa de sa bouche et il commença à pleurer, tout de suite son père le détacha et le pris dans ses bras, il le berça un moment.  
Plusieurs personnes les regardaient en souriant et en admirant, dont moi, Yunho était superbe, grand et bien bâti, habillé simplement Jean, chemise et veste chaude rouge, il était entouré d'une aura douce et puissante, le sentiment se renforçait avec Jaejoong dans ses bras, le bambin était à croquer dans sa petite veste rayée.  
-Junsu prend la poussette, je vais le garder un peu  
On reprit notre chemin vers la poissonnerie, tout en marchant notre conversation me revint  
-Si je peux me permettre je pense que Yoochun ne comprend pas.  
-Il ne comprend pas ?  
-Oui, je pense que pour lui, le fait que tu ais arrêté de lui acheter des choses est une preuve qu'il a perdu ta confiance ou qu'il a fait quelque chose de mal, le fait que tu lui donnais un cadeau, pour lui c'était comme un remerciement, une récompense, il voit l'arrêt comme une punition, alors autant faire en cachette quitte à se faire gronder, tu ne lui as pas expliqué pourquoi tu avais arrêté non ? Du coup il ne comprend pas et inconsciemment il t'en veut et il te le fait « payer » en faisant ses coups en douce.  
Yunho médita sur mes paroles, il berçait Jaejoong doucement tout en fredonnant.  
-Junsu tu es psychiatre ? Je veux dire ton raisonnement est logique, je n'avais absolument pas vu cela de cette façon.  
-Je fais des études de Psychologies  
-Merci pour tes conseils, je vais essayer d'en discuter avec Yoochun, en attendant parle-moi un peu de toi, tu vas vivre un moment à la maison, apprenons à nous connaître  
-Oh, je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire  
-Ton âge ? Ta profession? Tes passions ?  
-Vingt-sept ans, je vis de ma passion, je suis professeur de danse moderne, je donne aussi des cours de fitness et à côté de ça je fais des études en psychologie  
-De la danse? Il faudra que tu me montre ça une jour  
-Je ne sais pas c'est embarrassant  
-Voyons ne sois pas gêner, plus jeune j'aimais vraiment danser, j'ai même reçu quelque prix, c'était vraiment le bon temps  
-Tu parles comme un vieux  
-Parfois je me sens vieux, j'ai trente et un ans; je suis veuf et j'ai trois enfants, mon corps se sent comme si j' en avais cinquante, j'ai l'impression d'être épuisé tout le temps, je n'ai plus un moment à moi, comme je le disais j'aime mes enfants plus que tout mais parfois j'aimerais juste être un jeune homme de mon âge insouciant et pouvoir sortir et boire comme un trou.  
La tristesse et la douleur de son regard m'enlevèrent les mots de la bouche et me donnèrent envie de le serrer dans mes bras et de lui dire que tout irai bien, ce n'était plus le jeune homme fort et moqueur de notre première rencontre, pas le jeune papa gentil et attentionné, devant moi se trouvait l'homme fatigué et blessé qui en avait trop vu.  
-Je suis désolé fut tout ce que je réussis à dire.  
Il me fit un petit sourire et reposa son fils dans la poussette qui protesta jusqu'à ce que Yunho lui redonne sa sucette.  
Changmin nous rejoint au moment où nous quittions la poissonnerie  
Son caddie était vide  
-Où est ton frère ?  
-Musique, il a dit de ne pas l'attendre, juste que tu lui envoie un SMS quand on arrive à la caisse  
Yunho soupira  
-Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi accro à la musique que lui  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il écoute ? Demandais-je curieux  
-De tout, c'est vraiment varié, de plus il aime apprendre l'histoire qui va avec la chanson, il aime beaucoup le piano aussi  
-Il prend des cours ?  
-Non, il voulait mais j'ai dit non... ce n'est vraiment pas que je ne veux pas, mais je ne peux vraiment pas je me sens tellement mal parfois, je veux que mes enfants sois heureux mais il y a tellement de chose que je ne peux pas faire.  
-Ce n'est pas de ta faute, je te jure tu es un père génial, pour le piano, ça fait quelques années mais je sais en jouer, je ne connais pas beaucoup plus que les bases mais si tu veux...  
Son visage s'illumina, son sourire m'éblouis, je ne pouvais détourner la tête de ce spectacle rare.  
-C'est vrai? Tu ferais ça ? Tu ne peux pas savoir combien il sera content  
Oh, vu la tête du père, je pouvais imaginer celle du fils.  
Les courses continuèrent dans cette bonne humeur, Yunho racontait des anecdotes, parfois Changmin ajoutait son commentaire, Jaejoong gazouillait et riait quand son père s'exclamer un peu fort.  
J'étais sur un petit nuage, le tracas de ses derniers jours oublié, je me sentais accepté dans la famille c'était plaisant.  
Mais la bonne humeur disparut quand on arriva aux caisses, un agent de sécurité avait attrapé Yoochun par le col de son pull et criait après lui.  
Yunho se précipita vers eux, Changmin me regarda et alla après lui, je jetais un œil dans la poussette, Jaejoong me fit un sourire de toutes ses gencives.  
-Profite bonhomme, parce que je sens que ça va moins rigoler tout d'un coup  
Poussant la poussette après Yunho, je le vis éloigner son fils de la poigne de l'agent.  
-Quel est le problème ?  
-Ce garnement a essayé de piquer des chewing-gums et nie avoir voulu les prendre  
Yoochun baissa la tête  
-Yoochun ?  
-Je suis désolé, j'étais partis les reposer, et je suis passé devant la section musique et il y avait ce Cd ...  
-Cela n'explique pas pourquoi tu allais sortir du magasin, de toute évidence sans me le dire  
-Je voulais juste allez à la voiture vous attendre, mais il ne veut pas me laisser  
Yunho se tourna vers l'agent  
-Il a rendu le paquet et s'est excusé non ?  
-Oui  
-Il n'y avait donc pas besoin de l'agresser dit Yunho sèchement  
-J'étais juste à lui faire la leçon, ce qui sans aucun doute n'a pas était fait par vous répliqua vivement l'agent  
Yunho pâlit, Changmin s'élança et donna un coup de pied à l'agent  
-Touchez pas mon frère, et retirez ce que vous avez dit à mon père !  
Je laisse la poussette de côté et cours attraper Changmin qui crie de rage, l'agent me regarda  
-Ah bah on voit pourquoi la famille est mal élevée, un couple d'homos !  
-Je ne vois pas en quoi la vie privée des gens vous regarde déclara Yunho d'une voix glaciale  
Voyant que nous attirions l'attention, l'agent se détourna en lâchant un dernier commentaire  
-Pédés  
Changmin s'agita dans mes bras mais je ne le lâche pas et regarde Yunho prendre une profonde inspiration et serré les poings  
-Changmin calme toi  
-Mais papa...  
Yunho tendit les bras, Changmin s'élança et éclata en sanglots.  
-Je veux maman! Il n'y avait jamais de problème avec maman, je veux maman de retour !  
Yunho le serra très fort  
-Moi aussi Changmin, moi aussi dit-il d'une voix tremblante  
C'est en entendant un reniflement à côté de moi, que je remarque Yoochun, les larmes aux yeux, Jaejoong gémissant dans ses bras  
Il s'approche de son père et son frère et se joint au câlin  
Je regarde cette famille brisée et les larmes me montent aux yeux


	6. Chapitre 5

La route jusqu'à mon appartement fut calme, Yoochun essayait de faire rire Jaejoong mais le bambin avait les larmes aux yeux et s'accrochait aux doigts de Yoochun

presque comme si le bébé avait senti que sa famille allait mal.

Depuis que l'agent avait insulté Yoochun et Yunho, Jaejoong refusait de lâcher son frère. Pour l'installait dans la voiture, Yoochun avait dû le porter, entrer dans la voiture son frère dans les bras et après moult mots rassurant, Jaejoong avait consentit à s'installer, une fois Yoochun assit à côté de lui, il avait agrippé ses doigts et depuis ne les lâchait plus.

Changmin tenait l'autre main de Yoochun, il ne les serrait pas, mais jouer distraitement avec les doigts, une moue maussade entachait son visage enfantin.

Yoochun lui essayait de détendre l'atmosphère mais on sentait que s'était forcé, d'ailleurs il arrêta ses grimaces et se cala dans son siège en fermant les yeux.

Yunho avait les mains serré sur le volant et les sourcils froncés.

Il freina brusquement, on était devant mon immeuble, il se tourna vers moi.

-On t'attend là, les agents ont étaient prévenu, tu ne devrais pas avoir de problème

-Je reviens vite

Je descendis de la voiture, courut à l'entrée de l'immeuble, tape le code, pousse la porte et entre.

J'habitais au quatrième étage, survolant les marches, j'ouvris ma porte et par habitude poser les clefs sur le buffet à l'entrée.

J'attrape un sac de voyage qui traînait sous mon lit, ouvre mon armoire et jette des vêtements au hasard, je prends un ou deux livres, quelques Cd, des partitions ainsi que mon livre « piano débutant pour les nuls », une paire de basket et des chaussons.

La trousse de toilette est trop petite, il manque un bouchon à mon dentifrice mais je prends le tout quand même et le place dans le sac, je décroche deux photos du frigo, une représentant ma famille, et l'autre mes élèves du club de danse, quand je passe dans le salon, mon téléphone clignote signalant de nouveaux message, hésitant j'attrape le combiné et écoute les messages vocaux.

Le premier est de ma mère qui me demande si je vais bien et pourquoi est-ce que je ne suis pas venu Vendredi soir la voir comme d'habitude.

Le deuxième est de mon frère jumeau me traitant de stupide pour ne pas répondre au téléphone et inquiéter tout le monde, le message se finit par bâtard fou.

Le troisième est inquiétant, une voix d'homme métallique ne dit qu'une phrase qui me fait frissonner

-Je sais qui vous êtes, où vous êtes, la police ne peut rien pour vous Kim Junsu-san

Paniqué je repose le combiné, ferme mon sac, prends les clefs et quitte l'appartement au plus vite.

Yunho sursaute quand j'ouvre la portière et la claque bruyamment, Jaejoong grimace, Yoochun hausse les sourcils et Changmin renifle de dégoût.

-ça ne va pas ? Me demande Yunho

-Je- j'ai, j'ai reçu un message bizarre sur mon répondeur

Yunho me regarde inquiet

-Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ?

-Un homme dit qu'il sait qui je suis et où je suis, il dit aussi que la police ne peut rien faire et à la fin il prononce mon prénom.

Yunho pose une main sur son épaule

-Ne bouge pas, je vais en parler avec les agents, je reviens, verrouille la voiture derrière moi

Yunho sortit, je verrouille et le regarde disparaître.

Le silence dans la voiture est étouffant, je sens le regard pesant de Changmin à l'arrière de ma tête.

Je me tourne pour regarder les enfants, Yoochun la tête en arrière et les yeux fermer a détaché Jaejoong de son siège et le berce dans ses bras, Changmin me lance un regard noir.

Ses yeux me crient qu'il me déteste.

Je le fixe ne voulant pas perdre face à un gamin irrespectueux

Je ne sais pas combien de temps on se fixe mais je détourne le regard quand Jaejoong tousse, Yoochun lui frotte le dos mais la toux reprend et ne s'arrête pas, même Changmin le regarde maintenant, Yoochun a ouvert les yeux et regarde son petit frère inquiet, le bébé gémit quand la quinte de toux passe, sa respiration est rauque et des larmes apparaissent sur ses joues potelées, Yoochun le redresse et décompresse sa veste, Changmin se détache et s'approche de ses frères.

-Il va bien ?

-Je pense qu'il fait une crise, Junsu ouvre les portes, Changmin regarde dans le coffre si tu trouves l'inhalateur.

La panique s'installe dans ma poitrine, je ne sais pas faire face aux enfants malades et Yunho qui n'est toujours pas revenu.

-Junsu, déverrouille les portes ! Le cri de Yoochun me sort de ma torpeur et avec des mains tremblantes je déverrouille les portes, Changmin se précipite dehors, le coffre est ouvert et je l'entends trifouiller.

La respiration de Jaejoong est de plus en plus rapide et j'entends comme un cliquetis quand il inspire, ses joues sont rouges et son front en sueur, Yoochun le couche sur la banquette et lui enlève son t-shirt, pantalon et body le laissant en couche, il frotte ses mains sur son torse tout en fredonnant.

-ça va aller, c'est rien, ça va passer, chut calme toi, respire doucement, dedans, dehors, Changmin dépêche !

-Je ne le trouve pas, il n'y a que la mandoline, la ventoline n'est pas dedans !

-Merde! Junsu regarde dans le sac à tes pieds, Changmin va chercher Papa

-Non, il ne peut pas sortir seul, je vais le chercher, je reviens déclarais-je

Yoochun me regarde et je vois la panique dans ses yeux, ses mains tremblent sur le torse de son petit frère.

Je n'attends pas son accord, je sors de la voiture et me précipite dans la direction où Yunho a disparu.

Je le trouve avec deux hommes, ils sont penchés sur le toit d'une voiture, mon répondeur est dans leurs mains, un des hommes note quelques choses, je cours vers eux, j'attrape le bras de Yunho et tire

-Junsu ce qui se passe ?

-Jaejoong...cliquetis...panique...dis-je essoufflé

Yunho posa sa main sur mon épaule et me stoppe

-Répète doucement je ne comprends rien

-Jaejoong crise vite

Il écarquille les yeux et tout à coup c'est moi qui cours après lui.

Quand on arrive à la voiture, Changmin est assis contre la roue arrière, ses bras encerclant ses jambes, des sanglots secouant son corps.

Yunho se précipite et le prend dans ses bras.

-C'est bon papa est là, ça va aller

Mais Changmin pleure plus fort et répète

-Il va mourir, il va mourir

Yunho l'embrasse sur la tête et se redresse

-ça va aller

Il ouvre la porte arrière, Yoochun est en larme, il masse toujours le torse de Jaejoong et murmure doucement, Yunho m'appelle.

-Junsu prend la place de Yoochun, Yoochun sort de la voiture ça va aller

Je m'approche et regarde horrifié, Jaejoong a les yeux fermés, sa respiration est bruyante et inégale, le bord de ses lèvres a pris une teinte bleue.

Yunho pose mes mains sur le tout petit torse qui se soulève difficilement et pousse doucement mes doigts sur la peau chaude.

-Doucement juste sous ses côtes, tu ne lui fais pas mal, je vais préparer l'inhalateur continue, je suis là dans une seconde.

Je suis surpris par son calme.

Une seconde plus tard, il revient, un appareil un peu bizarre dans les mains.

Il s'assoit, soulève Jaejoong et le pose assis sur ses genoux, il place le masque sur le petit visage et appui sur l'inhalateur, il compte jusqu'à dix et recommence.

Jaejoong ouvre les yeux, ses mains vont s'accrocher à celles de son père sur la mandoline, il prend une profonde inspiration et expire, le cliquetis est moins fort, je regarde Yunho répéter le processus, cette fois lors de l'inspiration le cliquetis a disparu et la respiration est beaucoup moins rauque et rapide.

Je soupire soulagé quand Yunho baisse la mandoline, il me fait un sourire avant de prendre Jaejoong et l'embrasser sur le front.

-Je peux te laisser le rhabiller? Je vais m'occuper de ses frères paniqués

Il me tend le bébé somnolent et sort de la voiture.

Je peux entendre Yoochun et Changmin pleurer bruyamment et poser pleins de questions.

J'allonge doucement Jaejoong sur la banquette, prend le body et l'enfile sur ses petits membres, le pantalon est plus dur à lui mettre parce qu'il met ses pieds dans sa bouche et refuse de déplier les jambes, quelques protestations plus tard et le voilà habillé, sucette dans la bouche et bouclé dans son siège, je lui caresse la joue et il s'endort serrant un de mes doigts dans sa petite main.

Changmin entre dans la voiture, ses yeux et son nez sont rouges, il renifle, me regarde, je lui fais un sourire et lui montre son frère endormit.

-Il va bien, il dort profondément

Il ne fait qu'acquiescer les yeux toujours fixer sur son frère, voyant d'autres larmes apparaître sur ses joues, j'ose le prendre dans mes bras, à ma surprise il ne se débat pas, ses mains viennent agrippées mon sweat. Je lui murmure des encouragements et l'aide à s'asseoir dans son siège auto.

Yoochun et Yunho nous rejoignent, Yoochun ne pleure plus, il me sourit et va s'installer sur le siège avant, Yunho prend place derrière le volant et soupire

-Prêt à rentrer ?

Changmin baille

-Oui dis-je en m'attachant et prenant une main de chaque enfants à mes côtés dans les miennes.

La voiture démarre, le trajet à la maison est fait dans un silence calme, Yunho a allumé la radio et choisit une musique douce, Changmin ne tarde pas à s'endormir, Yoochun le suit peu de temps après.

Yunho les observe tendrement, il croise mon regard dans le rétroviseur.

-Tu sais ce qui a déclenché la crise ? Demandais-je

Son regard se fait plus dur

-Un gaz

-Quoi ?

-A chaque fois que nous verrouillons la voiture, un gaz se répand dans la voiture, j'ai trouvé le boîtier sous mon siège tout à l'heure

-Attend attend tu es entrain de dire que quelqu'un s'est introduit dans la voiture et à mit ce truc sous ton siège, intentionnellement?

-Oui, probablement la même personne qui t'as laissé un message sur ton répondeur, de plus, c'est un gaz qui affecte les personnes avec des problèmes respiratoires, ce qui veux dire qu'elle savait que mes enfants sont asthmatiques. Quelqu'un a essayé de tuer mes enfants, des innocents qui n'ont jamais rien fait à personne, je ne pardonnerais pas ça, pas une deuxième fois !

J'étais au-delà de choqué, la culpabilité m'envahit, c'est de ma faute si Yunho et sa famille était en danger, si je n'avais pas vu ce meurtre, si je n'avais pas signalé ça à la police, Yunho serait sûrement tranquille chez lui et les enfants en sécurité.

-Je suis désolé ! Je suis tellement désolé, si seulement je pouvais revenir en arrière et ne pas venir chez toi !

Yunho s'arrêta à un feu rouge et tourna la tête pour me regarder

-Non, non ce n'est pas de ta faute, c'est Heechul qui t'as amené à la maison, tu n'as pas choisis de voir ce que tu as vu, tu as fait la meilleur chose en dénoncent ce que tu as vu à la police, ce n'est pas de ta faute, ne t'excuse pas et puis parmi tout ça, j'ai une bonne nouvelle, la personne sur le répondeur est sûrement Japonaise, il n'y a pas d'accent mais quand il prononce ton prénom à la fin du message il a ajouté le suffixe -san, c'est typiquement Japonais, est-ce que dans ton entourage tu connais quelqu'un de Japonais ? Pour que le tueur connaisse ton numéro aussi vite, j'ai supposé qu'il te connaissait.

Je réfléchis un moment

-Une de mes élèves au club de danse est Japonais, mais c'est un adolescent, je ne pense vraiment pas qu'il soit capable de tuer quelqu'un.

La voiture redémarra, Yunho tourna son attention sur la route

-Dans la société d'aujourd'hui, nous ne sommes plus sûr de rien, donne-moi son nom, je vérifierais s'il a un casier judiciaire

-Kamenashi Kazuya

Yunho freina brutalement, les voitures derrière lui klaxonnèrent bruyamment.

-Tu as dit Kamenashi ?

-Oui, tu connais ?

-Je l'ai embauché comme Baby-sitter après le décès de ma femme

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la voiture.

Si Kazuya était le tueur, ça expliquerait qu'il me connaisse, et qu'il connaisse Yunho et les problèmes de santé des enfants.


	7. Chapitre 6

La première chose que j'ai remarqué en me réveillant était le son des pleurs, je soupire, je commençais à m'y habituer, je m'étire et décide de me lever et de m'habiller, à peine ais-je fais un pas dans le couloir que je vois Yunho dans toute sa gloire demi nu, il était vêtu d'un bas de jogging gris très bas sur les hanches, son torse bronzé et musclé attira mon regard, je fus sortis de ma contemplation quand il prit la parole.

-Junsu? Tu es debout bien tôt, je suis désolé, semble que Jaejoong a décidé de se réveiller tôt, encore une fois

-Ce n'est pas grave, je baille, il est quelle heure ?

-Sept heures dit-il en ouvrant une porte d'où provenait les pleurs.

Je passe ma main dans mes cheveux et curieux le suit, la pièce est sombre, la seule source de lumière est une veilleuse en forme d'éléphant, Yunho se dirige vers un coin et bientôt la lumière pénétra à travers la fenêtre de la chambre, la pièce est petite mais décorée avec goût, les murs sont blancs et verts doux, des tapis en formes de puzzles au sol, il y a des coussins et des jouets un peu partout, Yunho approche le lit parapluie et en soulève un Jaejoong en larmes.

-Là bonhomme tout va bien, je vais te changer et on va prendre le petit déjeuner hein? Qu'est-ce que tu en dis? Tout en parlant Yunho avait récupéré la sucette et essuyé les larmes des joues de son fils.

Je souris, c'était tellement évident l'amour que Yunho portait pour ses enfants.

Il revint vers moi et me fit un sourire malicieux

-Les enfants reprennent l'école aujourd'hui, tu préfères les réveiller ou changer Jae ?

J'écarquille les yeux, je n'avais jamais changé un enfant, mais je n'étais pas sûr d'avoir envie de réveiller Changmin, il ne m'aimait déjà pas beaucoup …

-Euh ...le plus facile ?

Il me mit Jaejoong dans les bras

-Il est encore un peu endormit, il ne bougera pas trop et il n'a pas l'air grincheux, je pense que c'est le plus simple dit-il en riant, la salle de bain est par là, je te rejoins dans deux secondes pour te donner les vêtements.

Un peu déconcerté, j'arrive dans une petite salle de bain rouge, je pose Jaejoong sur la table à langer et regarde autour pour savoir que faire.

-Avant de le changer tu devrais peut être le déshabiller déclare Yunho en entrant, il dépose des vêtements sur le comptoir et donne son doudou au bambin qui l'attrape en souriant

-Les couches et lingettes sont sous la table à langer, je t'ai posé sa sucette avec les vêtements, donne lui s'il commence à bouger ou a pleurer, tu vas t'en sortir ?

-Ouais je crois, va réveiller tes fils je m'occupe de celui-là dis-je avec fausse confiance.

Après que Yunho quitte la salle, je reste un moment sans bouger incertain mais suis obligé de me mettre en action quand Jaejoong commence à gigoter.

-Bien à nous deux ! Je remonte mes manches et commence à défaire les pressions du pyjama, je m'attaque ensuite au body; Jaejoong rit quand mes doigts frais touche son ventre nu, amusé par ses réactions je le chatouille un peu partout, il éclate de rire, la couche finie par être enlever et sans vraiment m'en rendre compte tant je m'amuse à le faire rire, il est changé et habillé. Je le prends dans mes bras, récupère doudou et sucette et nous quittons la salle de bain en souriant.

En entrant dans la cuisine je remarque que seul Yoochun est présent, il est affalé, tête sur la table devant un bol de céréales à moitié vide.

-Bonjour bien dormi ?

Il relève la tête et je ris en voyant ses yeux collés et les traces d'oreillers sur sa joue, il parvient à me répondre

-Pa 'assez et toi ?

-Pas trop mal, tu sais faire les biberons de ton frère ?

-Ouai assied toi, je vais le faire.

Il se lève en trébuchant, ouvre un placard et en sort un biberon, reconnaissant je m'assois et installe Jaejoong sur mes genoux, je suis assez étonné Jaejoong est très calme, depuis que je le connaissais, je l'avais vu agité et assez vif.

-Jaejoong est toujours aussi calme le matin ?

-En fait c'est un bébé calme et souriant la plupart du temps, je pense que ton arrivée l'a un peu bouleversé, c'est très rare qu'il soit aussi agité comme il l'a était ces derniers jours, je vais lui donner son biberon, fouille dans les placards ne te gêne pas pour déjeuner.

Il prend son frère dans ses bras, s'assoit et installe Jaejoong sur ses genoux, en moins de deux Jaejoong a trouvé la tétine et boit son lait avidement.

Je souris, Yoochun prenait bien soin de son frère.

Après avoir ouvert plusieurs placards, j'ai trouvé un bol, de la brioche, j'ouvre le frigo et en sort confiture et du lait.

J'en suis à la deuxième tartines quand Yunho vêtu d'un pull marin et d'un jean noir pénètre la cuisine, Changmin habillé-lui aussi d'un pull à rayures- dans les bras, il le dépose à table et commence à faire un chocolat chaud.

Changmin me regarde, puis finalement m'ignore au profit du petit déjeuner que son père dépose sur la table.

Yunho fronce les sourcils mais un petit cri de Yoochun attire son attention, son T-shirt au niveau de l'épaule est couvert d'une substance blanche.

Yunho lève les yeux au ciel et récupère son plus jeune fils tout en cherchant une serviette pour essuyer le lait recraché autour de sa bouche.

-Yoochun combien de fois je t'ai dit de ne pas le relever trop vite, de mettre un torchon sur ton épaule et de mettre un bavoir à ton frère! Va prendre une douche et ne traîne pas, on est un peu juste niveau temps ce matin.

-Désolé, il fait un sourire penaud et quitte la pièce au pas de course

Changmin ricane mais pas méchamment, Yunho boit son café tout en berçant Jaejoong contre sa hanche, il regarde l'horloge et soupire.

-Changmin ton cartable est prêt ?

-Oui, il ne me reste qu'à enfiler les chaussures et je suis prêt

-Super, tu peux t'occuper de Jae, je vais sortir la voiture.

Je remarque vite que Changmin n'est pas aussi à l'aise que son père ou son frère pour s'occuper de Jaejoong mais il est prudent et je le vois plusieurs fois déposer des bisous sur sa petite tête.

Je ris recevant un regard noir de Changmin quand Jaejoong commence à balbutier et poser ses mains sans trop de délicatesse sur les joues de son frère.

Yunho entre en même temps que Yoochun, c'est là que je remarque que tout le monde porte le même genre de vêtement, de couleur différentes mais chacun à une tenue style marin.

-C'est une tradition, les mêmes vêtements? La question m'échappe un peu brusquement

-Oui, mais seulement pour les rentrées

-Je vois.

Yunho regarde autour de lui récupère son plus jeune dans ses bras, le bébé rit et commence à babiller

-Bien tout le monde à tout? Cartable ?

-Check répondent Yoochun et Changmin

-Manteau ?

-Check

-Bonne humeur ?

-Check

-Super, let's go

Yunho emmène d'abord Yoochun au lycée, quand nous arrivons sur le parking, il y a des voitures et des adolescents excités partout, certains sont en groupes et rigolent ensemble, d'autre sont solitaires et je remarque tout de suite les petits nouveaux, ils sont proche de leurs parents ou alors très nerveux.

Yoochun commence à descendre, à ma surprise Yunho aussi, suivit de Changmin, et finalement de Jaejoong soulevé dans les bras de son père.

Celui-ci me regarde et lève un sourcil.

-Tu veux rester là ?

-Non non

Je défais ma ceinture et sors, j'observe rapidement les locaux, bâtiment ancien en pierres grises, ils avaient dû faire un ajout, le devant était fait de plaques de verres bleu, la grille du lycée était ouverte, j'aperçus des parents accompagnants des élèves avec des valises

-Il y a un internat? Demandais-je en les montrant du doigts

-Oui, ce n'est pas un grand lycée mais il est réputé et il y a des cours rares enseignés ici

-Oh? Où est que l'on va? Questionnais-je en voyant ,tout le monde se diriger vers le lycée

-Il y a une réunion de rentrée, le principale et quelques professeurs expliquent comment va se dérouler l'année aux secondes, enfin c'était comme ça l'année dernière, je ne sais pas trop comment ça se passe pour les premières.

Alors que nous suivons les autres, je remarque plusieurs regards insistants sur Yunho et quelques sourires quand Jaejoong agite la main maladroitement en signe de salut, plusieurs professeurs étaient à l'entrée et dirigés les parents en fonction du grade des enfants.

Nous fûmes conduit au premier étage, une salle de classe était aménagée, les bureaux étaient poussés dans un coin alors que des chaises étaient alignées, Yunho nous fit asseoir, pas trop devant mais trop à l'arrière non plus.

Quand la salle fut remplie, plusieurs personnes entrèrent, elles se présentèrent et la réunion commença.

Discrètement je regarde Yunho assis à côté de moi, bien droit sur sa chaise, un léger froncement de sourcils entache son visage masculin, il écoute attentivement, beaucoup plus que Yoochun le principal concerné jouant avec son portable, Changmin balance pensivement ses jambes en observant autour, Jaejoong calme et silencieux mâchouille son doudou assis sur les genoux de son père.

Au moment où les professeurs demandent s'il y a des questions un petit silence s'installe, moment que choisit Jaejoong pour manifester sa présence par un cri, son petit ours en peluche lui a échappé.

Beaucoup de têtes se tournent vers nous, je rougis n'aimant pas l'attention alors que Yunho incline la sienne en excuse

-Je suis désolé

Un professeur sourit

-Voilà un enfant bien enthousiaste pour la rentrée, si seulement plus d'élèves pouvait être comme ça

Petit rire collectif, les gens se détournent et la réunion reprend.

-Changmin, ramasse son ours s'il te plaît ? Demande Yunho alors qu'il donne sa sucette à Jaejoong qui l'accepte joyeusement.

Changmin se baisse.

-Il n'est pas là

Je regarde par terre, à part des sacs à mains et des cartables, nulle trace du doudou au sol.

Yunho regarde Yoochun mais celui-ci secoue la tête.

La réunion prend fin sans que l'on est retrouvé la peluche, Jaejoong ne semble pas s'en être aperçu pour le moment, j'espère que ça va rester un moment comme ça.

Yunho semble pensait la même chose

-J'espérais le retrouver avant qu'il ne s'en aperçoive mais apparemment ce ne sera pas le cas soupire-t-il

Changmin grimace, sûrement en imaginant la réaction de son petit frère qui possédait une bonne paire de poumons.

Une sonnerie nous oblige à quitter rapidement Yoochun, qui avec un dernier signe de la main et un bisou sur la tête de ses frères, trottine vers ses cours.

Nous nous dirigeons ensuite à l'école de Changmin, il faisait sa rentrée en primaire, je me souvins de ma rentrée en CP, j'étais tellement nerveux qu'au moment où la maîtresse m'avait demandé de me présenter j'avais bégayé et avait était incapable de sortir une phrase compréhensible, heureusement que mon frère avait été là .A mon contraire Changmin semblait détendu, il ne souriait pas, mais sa posture un peu affalé dans son siège auto et la façon dont il jouait avec son petit frère en faisant des grimaces le montrait parfaitement à l'aise.

Quand le rire de Jaejoong raisonna dans la voiture Yunho tourna la tête à l'arrière un instant, je pus voir son visage se détendre et un léger sourire s'inscrire sur ses lèvres parfaitement dessinées.

-Les enfants ont l'air de bien rire, ça fait du bien de les voir heureux déclarais-je

-Oui, après toute cette tension, l'atmosphère est plus détendue.

Il gara la voiture et nous descendîmes, Yunho regarda sa montre et jura.

-Merde, on est en retard ! Il saisit Jaejoong, attrapa le cartable de Changmin et ferma la voiture

-Dépêchez-vous !

On se mit à courir à toutes jambes, Jaejoong rigolait comme fou, son petit corps secouait dans les sens par les mouvements brusques de son père, Changmin devant nous souriait, Yunho maudissait dans sa barbe et je me sentis sourire.

On arriva dans le hall de l'école essoufflé mais souriant, une dame nous observa amusé et nous fit signe de la suivre, elle nous conduit dans la cour sous un grand préau sous lequel parents et enfants étaient rassemblés.

-Sur chaque poteau est écrit le nom de l'élève et sa classe, rangez vous où votre enfant est inscrit, la maîtresse viendra vous cherchez pour vous faire visitez l'école et expliquez le déroulement de l'année explique-t-elle

Jung Changmin était inscrit en CP-CE1, il y avait vingt-cinq élèves dans la classe ,Yunho rit devant la moue renfrogné de son fils quand un maître se présenta pour commencer la visite.

L'école avait un étage, le rez de chaussé était une salle de sport, la cantine et à ma surprise un petit dortoir, il y avait des toilettes, les portes étaient coloré en bleu pour les garçons et rose pour les filles, l'étage était pour les classes, il y avait aussi des toilettes mais celle-ci était mixte.

Le professeur nous fit entrer dans sa classe, Changmin repéra un petit coin bibliothèque, il leva la main

-Oui ?

-Peut-on emprunté les livres de votre classe ?

Le maître haussa les sourcils surprit, à vrais dire je l'étais aussi, je n'avais appris à lire et appréciait qu'à huit ou neuf ans, mais Changmin semblait fortement déterminé

-Bien sûr, tu sembles être un élève prometteur mon garçon.

Changmin rayonna après le compliment et Yunho sourit fièrement.

Lorsque l'on arriva au coin science, il y avait une cage avec un lapin, cette fois ce fut Jaejoong qui sembla ravi, il poussa une exclamation joyeuse et s'agita dans les bras de son père attirant l'attention du maître, gentiment il s'accroupit ouvrit la cage et en sortit la petite boule de poil, Yunho posa Jaejoong par terre le tenant à la verticale, Jaejoong fit quelques pas incertains tenu par les mains de son père et s'approcha, il regarda émerveillé la petite bête. Quand le professeur prit sa petite main et la posa sur le pelage doux, Jaejoong sursauta et rit. Changmin et d'autres enfants s'approchèrent et chacun leurs tours touchèrent le lapin.

Yunho remercia le professeur et reprit son fils dans ses bras, qui gémit déçu, Yunho le fit taire efficacement en lui donnant sa sucette.

La visite prit fin, à mon étonnement, au moment de la séparation Changmin courut à son père et lui réclama un câlin, je récupérais Jaejoong boudant alors que son père embrassé son fils.

Arrivé à la maison c'était tellement calme qu'elle me parut vide, Yunho déposa Jaejoong sur son tapis de jeu et me fit signe de le suivre dans la cuisine, installé confortablement, il me regarda sérieusement.

-Nous devons allez au commissariat et prévenir Heechul, j'ai besoin que tu m'en dises un peu plus sur ce Kazuya, je ne l'ai embauché et vu que deux ou trois fois, il a était très gentil et efficace mais je ne sais pas assez de sa personnalité pour juger de son caractère.

Je soupirais, le début de matinée m'avait presque fait oublier cette histoire

-C'est un jeune homme travailleur, toujours prêt à aider les autres, il m'aide souvent quand on organise des compétitions, il est doué, gentil, il a beaucoup de succès auprès des filles, je ne l'imagine pas du tout en tueur de sang-froid.

Yunho tapota gentiment mon épaule

-Tu lui connais une petite amie? Des parents? Une bande d'amis ?

-Je ne sais pas pour les parents, je ne les ai jamais vus, son inscription au club a était signé par un tuteur mais je n'ai jamais vu personne, il est aimé de tout le monde mais je le trouve souvent solitaire, la seule chose dont je suis sûr c'est qu'il a un petit ami, il vient parfois le chercher en moto.

Yunho attrapa un petit calepin et écrivit tout ce que je lui dis

-Tu sais comment il s'appelle? La marque de la moto ?

-Kazuya l'appel J ou Jay mais je pense que c'est un surnom et franchement Yunho je suis prof de danse pas mécano, je fais à peine la différence entre une Kia et une Hyundai.

Yunho rit et rangea son calepin

-C'est pas grave, on ira cette après-midi au commissariat, en attendant que dis-tu que tu me montres ce que tu sais faire en danse ?

Il agita les sourcils malicieusement, je rougis et gémis, j'avais espéré qu'il avait oublié.


	8. Chapitre 7

Epuisé je m'écroule sur le canapé et regarde Yunho danser, au cours de notre session il avait enlevé son t-shirt me laissant une vue complète sur son dos musclé, son pantalon était bas sur les hanches et quand il donna un coup de rein en rythme avec la musique le pantalon descendit, mes yeux suivirent le mouvement et alors que j'allais enfin voir le début des boxeurs, un cri suivit de pleurs arrêta Yunho dans ses mouvements, il disparut de ma vue.

Je soupirais déçu avant de me donner une claque mentale. Je n'étais pas ici pour tomber amoureux et encore moins avec Yunho pur hétéro et père de trois enfants dont un me détestait.

Il revint Jaejoong sanglotant dans ses bras, il me le tendit.  
-Il a essayé de se mettre debout et est tombé sur la tête, garde le pour moi, je vais chercher de la glace et de l'arnica. Dit-il en quittant rapidement la pièce.

Je pris Jaejoong par les aisselles et le tourna face à moi.

-Tu ne pouvais pas rester tranquille deux secondes de plus hein ? J'étais si près de voir ce fessier si ferme, inconsciemment, je serrais Jaejoong contre mon torse comme une fille en manque d'amour serrée un coussin.

Yunho revint et rit en nous voyant tous les deux.

-Mon fils n'est pas une peluche Junsu sourit-il en se baissant pour prendre Jaejoong, son torse nu se penchant vers moi, sa tête et ses magnifiques lèvres si près de mon visage, ma tête s'avança d'elle-même, quelques centimètres et mes lèvres pourraient toucher les siennes, si proche, si proche, mais la seule chose que j'obtins fut un coup de pied de Jaejoong quand son père le souleva.

Grimaçant je frottais mes lèvres endolories et lançais un regard noir à Jaejoong berçait dans les bras aimant de son père et calait près du torse musclé que je convoitais. Comme s'il me narguait le bambin posa sa petite main à plat sur les pectoraux de Yunho et tapota maladroitement dessus. Son père rit, il assit Jaejoong sur le canapé et commença à le soigner tout en le chatouillant. Rires remplient la pièce mais contrairement à d'habitude je ne souris pas, j'étais plongé dans mes pensées, qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec moi, j'étais jaloux d'un bébé de six mois, j'avais failli embrasser la personne qui me protégée au risque de mettre sa famille en danger, Yunho n'avait pas besoin de mes sentiments pervers, il avait bien assez de soucis comme ça.

-su, Junsu ?

-Hein ?

-Tu vas bien ? Je t'ai appelé plusieurs fois.

\- Je vais bien, juste un peu fatigué de la danse.

Je remarquais que Yunho avait enfilé une chemise et que Jaejoong me regardait curieusement de sa place dans les bras de son père, puérilement je lui tirai la langue, il rit et tapa ses mains sur le torse de Yunho qui le regarda un sourire tendre aux lèvres.

Mon ventre gargouilla bruyamment attirant un petit sourire de Yunho dans ma direction.

-L'heure de passer à table, tu as une envie particulière ?

-Non

-Super, steak haché et lentilles cela te convient-il ?

-Parfait

Nous entrâmes dans la cuisine, Yunho déposa Jaejoong dans sa chaise haute et se dirigea vers le frigo.

Je restais debout maladroitement avant de me souvenir de mes manières et d'ouvrir les placards à la recherche d'assiettes pour mettre la table.

Le repas se passa calmement bien que Yunho dut échanger ses lentilles avec son fils puisque Jaejoong refusa de toucher à sa purée de carottes.

Je débarrassais pendant que Yunho donnait le biberon à son fils, je souris quand je l'entendis fredonner, il s'était installé dans la chaise berçante, Jaejoong semi-allongé dans ses bras les yeux fermés de contentement alors qu'il buvait son lait.

Le moment de calme fut interrompu par la sonnerie stridente du téléphone, je regarde Yunho qui cajole Jaejoong à finir son biberon.

Ne voulant pas les déranger je pris l'initiative de répondre.

-Allo ?

\- Je vais tuer tous ceux que vous aimez avant de vous tuer. Fuyez tant que vous le pouvez.

Je me fige la même voix que sur mon répondeur, paniqué je regarde Yunho, il croise mon regard et lève les sourcils interrogateurs.

Je pointe le combiné du doigt et articule silencieusement « c'est lui ».

Yunho se lève un peu brusquement bousculant Jaejoong qui proteste mais son père l'ignore, il vient vers moi, arrache le combiné de mes mains et fait une chose surprenante

-Allez-vous faire foutre, toucher à ma famille et c'est moi qui vous tue ! Enfoiré ! Il raccroche et jette le téléphone qui va s'écraser sur le mur dans un fracas sinistre, Jaejoong se fige juste avant de hurler.

Yunho ne réagissant pas, je prends le bébé dans mes bras en essayant de le calmer.

Yunho expire lentement en essayant de se calmer.

-On part tout de suite pour le commissariat, prends ton manteau.

Il récupère Jaejoong et quitte la pièce.

J'attrape ma veste et me précipite dans le garage où j'entends le moteur de la voiture tourner.

Je saute dans mon siège et Yunho démarre.

Le commissariat est tout aussi étouffant et bruyant que la dernière fois.

Jessica nous salue quand nous entrons mais Yunho l'ignore au profit du bureau d'Heechul, je lui lance un regard d'excuse et suit Yunho qui entre sans frapper.

\- Je veux mon arme ainsi qu'une protection policière chez moi déclare t'il sans laisser le temps à Heechul de comprendre la situation.

-Yunho ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Et desserre ta prise tu étouffes ton fils.

Il se lève, prend le bébé dans ses bras avant de nous faire signe de nous asseoir.

\- Calme-toi et explique-moi la situation.

Et Yunho vide son sac, il grogne, serre les poings, les yeux brillants de fureur tout au long de son récit.

Heechul écoute calmement tout en berçant Jaejoong qui finit par s'endormir.

Quand Yunho se tait, silencieusement il saisit son téléphone et à partir de là tout s'enchaîne très vite.

Une heure plus tard on est raccompagné à la maison par une patrouille, Yunho a couché Jaejoong pour sa sieste, les deux policiers chargé de notre protection nous explique la procédure, bien que Yunho l'a connait, ils nous salut et quitte la maison. Ils vont rester dans leur voiture et nous suivre partout, d'autres patrouilles ont étaient envoyés aux écoles de Yoochun et Changmin.

Je m'écroule sur le canapé pour la deuxième fois de la journée, Yunho soupire et s'assoit à mes côtés.

-Je suis désolé déclarons nous en même temps

Un petit rire nerveux nous échappe.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi tu t'excuse mais ce n'est pas de ta faute déclare Yunho

-Bien sûr que si, c'est moi qui ai apporté tout ça chez toi, je suis en train de ruiner ta vie, c'est impardonnable, tu as une famille, des enfants merveilleux qui mérite de vivre dans la tranquillité et non pas constamment dans la peur. Je suis tellement désolé pour vous mettre en danger.

-Junsu !

-Non ! Je ne suis-

Un doigt sur mes lèvres me fit taire.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser, tu n'as pas choisis tout ça, pour être franc tu as apporté tellement de chose dans ma vie, tes problèmes mais aussi ta personnalité lumineuse, tu as apporté le rire dans cette maison, ça faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas vus mes enfants rires et sourires comme ça, même moi, je suis plus détendue et ouvert, après la mort de ma femme j'étais dévasté, j'ai oublié mes enfants au profit de ma douleur égoïste, je ne me suis concentré que sur moi, j'ai laissé Yoochun s'occuper seul de la maison et de Changmin, ils avaient besoin de moi mais je suis resté vautré dans mon chagrin.

Il fit une pause mais je sentais qu'il voulait en dire plus, prudemment je saisis une de ses mains.

Je voulais lui laissé le choix de raconter ce qu'il voulait

-Boa et moi nous sommes rencontrés au lycée, j'avais seize ans, elle dix-neuf, elle était belle, vraiment belle, lumineuse avec une force de caractère incroyable, on s'est plus tout de suite, on partagé les mêmes idées, même loisirs, on passait des heures sur le toit de l'école à regarder les nuages, et puis un jour elle est arrivée en pleure, elle était enceinte de quinze semaines, trop tard pour avorter, ses parents l'ont mise dehors, heureusement mes parents ont étaient compréhensif, elle s'est installée chez moi, et neuf mois plus tard naissait Yoochun, deux ans plus tard on s'est marié, Yoochun était un bébé adorable on était heureux, j'ai commencé à passer les tests pour entrer à l'académie de police, Boa a pris un petit boulot, Yoochun était chez mes parents, la vie était belle.

Trois ans plus tard, j'étais devenus officier de police, Boa travaillait comme conseillère en image, Yoochun était en maternelle, mes parents sont décédés brusquement, un stupide accident de voiture.

Tout a basculé à partir de là, j'ai commencé à faire des bourdes dans mon travail et Yoochun faisait des cauchemars horribles, seulement Boa semblait tenir le choc. Ça a continué comme ça pendant des années jusqu'à ce que mon patron a décidé de me transférer dans le service de protection des témoins, pas de grosse affaire et pas de gros risque, Boa est tombé enceinte de nouveau, elle a décidé de devenir mère au foyer, mon salaire était suffisant pour nous soutenir, les années ont passé, Yoochun et Changmin ont grandi, Boa travaillait à domicile, j'ai continué au service de protection. Et puis cette enquête est venue, un gamin, Kim Ryewook avait assisté à un règlement de compte entre gang, c'était notre seul témoin, c'était juste un gamin effrayé et c'était noël, je l'ai ramené à la maison Boa était enceinte de six mois et trois semaines. Tout le monde a accueilli Ryewook, Yoochun s'en est occupé comme si c'était son frère, Changmin l'a d'abord mal vu, mais Ryewook a cuisiné et c'est devenu la personne préféré de Changmin, Boa l'a chouchouté, je me suis attaché à ce gamin. Il a passé Noël avec nous et puis Janvier, son témoignage était prévu en Février.

Yunho s'arrêta des larmes commençaient à apparaitre dans ses yeux.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de continuer.

-ça va, ça me fera du bien, j'en ai parlé personne en dehors des enquêteurs. Le quatre Février je me suis réveillé au son de cris, deux gars masqué ont débarqué dans la maison, ils étaient armés, quand je suis arrivé en bas arme à la main, un avait son pistolet pointé sur le ventre de Boa, l'autre avait Changmin et Yoochun en ligne de mire.

Il voulait Ryewook. J'ai essayé de discuter avec eux. Ils étaient jeunes, ils tenaient leurs armes en tremblant, surement une épreuve pour rentrer dans le gang. J'ai réussis à leur faire baisser les armes. Tout a dégénéré, quand Boa a eu une contraction, elle s'est baissée pour soutenir son ventre, le jeune a paniqué le coup est partis tout seul, attiré par les coups de feu Ryewook est descendu, deuxième coup de feu. Je ne me souviens pas trop de la suite, ce que je sais c'est que je me suis retrouvé à l'hôpital aux côté de ma femme qui se battait pour sa vie et celle de notre bébé. J'ai appris plus tard que Ryewook est décédé, Changmin et Yoochun ont était pris par Heechul qui avait étais mis au courant par des voisins. Boa est décédé suite à une blessure pare-balle au poumon, Jaejoong est né prématurément, les jours suivant la mort de Boa je suis resté avec Jaejoong et uniquement lui. J'ai refusé de voir Yoochun et Changmin alors qu'ils avaient besoin de moi, ils venaient de perdre leur mère, ils ont vu leur meilleur ami se faire tuer devant eux, ils ont été pris en otage, comment est-ce que j'ai pu les abandonner comme ça !

Yunho pleurait, il avait remonté ses genoux contre son torse et il sanglotait complètement brisé.

Je m'aperçus à mon tour de mes joues humides.

-Je suis tellement désolé mais Yunho tu es un bon père, tes enfants t'aime, Yoochun te respecte, Changmin t'admire, Jaejoong t'adore, même moi je t'-

Je m'arrête brusquement me rendant compte de ce que j'allais dire.

Yunho relève la tête brusquement et me regarde intensément.

-Qu'est-ce que tu allais dire ?

Il me fixait de ses yeux perçants, une larme glissa sur sa joue, mon pouce l'a recueilli, mon visage se pencha vers le sien, tendrement je saisis son visage et mes lèvres touchèrent les siennes s'abord doucement, timidement mais en le sentant répondre mes mains s'emmêlèrent dans ses cheveux, mon corps se pencha vers le sien et le baiser s'approfondit.

Je sentis les mains de Yunho sur ma taille, au bord de mon T-shirt et sur la peau sensible de mon dos. J'étais sur ses genoux mes deux mains sous T-shirt quand un cri de surprise nous fit sursauter.

Ma tête se tourna si vite que je sentis ma nuque craquer, Yoochun bouche bée, la main sur les yeux de Changmin nous observer depuis l'encadrement de la porte.


	9. Chapitre 8

Surpris, choqué, mal à l'aise sont les sentiments que je ressentis en voyant Yoochun et Changmin. Yunho soupira, je sentis ses mains quitter ma peau, il me poussa gentiment de ses genoux avant de se racler la gorge.

-Bienvenue à la maison.

Yoochun secoua la tête et sans réponse ni regard, quitta la pièce. Changmin sortit de sa torpeur et je pus voir dans son regard la colère et la tristesse se batailler. Il fit un pas dans la pièce, un bruit à mes côtés attira mon attention sur Yunho qui les yeux fermés, murmurait des paroles à peine audibles.

-Ne claque pas la porte, ne claque pas la porte…. Répétait-il inlassablement, comme une prière.

Je ne compris pas tout de suite et finalement me souvins que Jaejoong faisait la sieste et que malgré son petit gabarit ses pleurs étaient tout sauf silencieux.

Pour le salut de nos oreilles Changmin ferma doucement la porte derrière lui, il s'avança vers nous et me prenant par surprise me lança un coup de poing dans la joue. Tout s'enchaîna très vite par la suite.

Yunho se leva avec un grognement, attrapa son fils par une oreille, le traîna au milieu de la pièce face à moi, baissa son pantalon avant de lui donner une fessée.

-Tu t'excuses maintenant ! Yunho ne cria pas mais sa voix était aussi froide que l'Antarctique.

Changmin ne dit rien, ses yeux étaient fixaient dans les miens, je vis des larmes apparaitre mais pas un mot ne franchit ses lèvres.

-Changmin je ne me répéterais pas ! Yunho donna une deuxième claque sur les fesses de son fils.

-Je… je suis désolé Changmin éclata en sanglot, Yunho soupira et remonta le pantalon de son fils.

-Va dans ta chambre, ne bouge pas de là jusqu'à ce que je vienne te voir, nous allons discuter de tout ça. Il ébouriffa les cheveux de Changmin avant de le pousser doucement dans le couloir.

A peine Changmin eut il quitté la pièce, Yoochun apparut un sac de sport noir sur l'épaule, il traversa le salon silencieusement.

-Où tu vas ? demanda Yunho

-Chez Heechul-hyung, tant que lui –il pointa son index dans ma direction- sera là, je ne reviendrais pas ici !

-Yoochun…

-Je ne te comprends pas, non en fait je ne veux même pas chercher à te comprendre ! Avec ses derniers mots à son père, il quitta la maison, prenant grand soin de claquer bruyamment la porte derrière lui.

Yunho regarda craintivement vers la chambre de son plus jeune fils et grimaça quand un cri retentit.

Il me regarda et je pus voir la fatigue dans ses yeux.

-ça va ta joue ?

Je massais l'endroit avant d'hausser les épaules.

-Je vais bien, occupe-toi de tes enfants, je peux me débrouiller.

Juste avant qu'il ne quitte la pièce, il s'arrêta dans la cuisine et me lança un sac de petit pois surgelés que j'appliquais sur ma joue douloureuse.

Une heure plus tard il émergea de la chambre de Changmin, Jaejoong dans ses bras. J'étais assis sur le canapé un livre de psychologie dans les mains. Quand il s'assit à côté de moi, je vis que Jaejoong dormait à poings fermés, Yunho l'installa sur son torse.

-Tout va bien ?

-Changmin s'est endormi, j'ai réussis à lui expliquer la situation mais il risque de nous donner l'épaule froide pour plusieurs jours, il est perdu et blessé, il a peur que tu prennes la place de Boa.

-Je ne ferais jamais ça !

-Je sais mais c'est un enfant, il a l'impression que je trahis sa mère, écoute je suis moi-même un peu perdu, je ne nie pas qu'il se passe quelque chose entre nous mais je veux prendre le temps, je ne veux pas voir mes enfants souffrirent.

-Je suis tout à fait d'accord, je sais que je ressens quelque chose pour toi, mais avec ma situation je ne veux pas m'imposer et surtout, même si notre relation ne va pas plus loin, je veux que tu saches que je n'oublierais jamais ce que tu as fait pour moi et que tu pourras toujours compter sur moi.

-Merci, pour ta compréhension et ta joie de vivre, je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte de ce que tu as pu apporter dans cette maison en si peu de jours.

-A part mes problèmes tu veux dire ? Dis-je avec humour, espérant détendre les traits tirés de son visage.

Il rit avant de se pencher et me donner un chaste baiser sur les lèvres. Je rougis le faisant rire encore plus.

Notre moment fut interrompu par son téléphone, avec un regard d'excuse, il plaça délicatement le bébé endormit dans mes bras, avant de se lever. Alors qu'il s'éloignait je pus entendre que son interlocuteur était un Heechul en colère.

Il revint au moment où Jaejoong commençait à remuer.

-Tout va bien ? Demandais-je pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

-Heechul va garder Yoochun pour quelques jours, le temps qu'il se calme et puisse réfléchir à tête reposée.

-Il n'avait pas l'air heureux au téléphone.

-Yoochun a débarqué chez lui alors qu'il était en charmante compagnie et peu habillé.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de pouffer. J'imaginais très bien la scène.

Jaejoong gémit dans mes bras. Je souris en voyant ses petits yeux s'ouvrirent, il m'observa un moment, silencieusement, avant de faire un grand sourire et tendre ses petits bras vers moi.

-Mama.

Je me fige et entends Yunho retenir son souffle.

Jaejoong semble confus par notre manque de réaction, il perd son sourire et ses petites jambes commencent à s'agiter dans le vide.

Je tourne un regard inquiet et en même temps ému vers Yunho, qui fixe son fils incrédule.

-S…son premier mot. Réussit-il à bégayer les larmes aux yeux.

Un coup à la porte attira notre attention, Yunho essuya ses yeux avant de déposer un bisou sur le front de son fils.

-Je suis fier de toi, bonhomme ! Une caresse sur la petite tête et il se leva pour aller ouvrir.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit tout ce que je pus voir, fut une casquette, indiquant une quelconque entreprise de livraison de colis.

J'entendis Yunho parler mais ne put comprendre ce qu'il disait, la porte se referma et Yunho réapparut dans le salon. Il tenait une boîte en carton dans ses mains.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Je ne sais pas, il n'y a pas d'expéditeur et je ne me souviens pas avoir commandé quoique ce soit.

-Ouvre-le.

Je retins un haussement d'épaule, Jaejoong commençait à se rendormir je n'étais pas celui qui se risquerait à le réveiller.

Yunho ouvrit délicatement le paquet et souleva les battants en carton. Il eut une exclamation de surprise avant que je ne le vois serrer les poings et les dents de colère. Curieux je me penche et écarquille les yeux.

A l'intérieur de la boîte, entourait de papier froissé, repose le doudou de Jaejoong, déchirait, la mousse sortant de la peluche. Il y a une note épinglée à la tête du nounours.

_Oubliez cette affaire ou ce qu'a subit cette peluche arrivera à vos enfants._

Yunho jeta le paquet à terre et se précipita vers la porte, cherchant le livreur, très certainement partit depuis longtemps. Quand je l'entends hurler de rage et le bruit caractéristique d'un coup de pied dans la poubelle en aluminium qui était dehors, je me lève doucement en faisant attention à ne pas bousculer le bébé dans mes bras et rejoint Yunho qui jurait et maudissait en plusieurs langues.

-Ce fils de p**e ! Qu'il touche à un seul cheveu de mes enfants et je vais l'éventrer, sortir ses intestins et l'étouffer avec !

Je ris, m'attirant un regard noir.

-On menace ma famille et tu ris !

Toutes couleurs quittèrent mon visage.

-Ce n'est pas un manque de respect ni un manque d'inquiétude, c'est plus nerveux qu'autre chose et avec tes propos, imagine l'image mentale que j'ai eu.

Il soupira un bon coup, m'adressa un sourire que je trouvais fade et fatigué.

Jaejoong soupira dans son sommeil, attirant le regard tendre de son père.

-Papa ! Cria une voix fluette.

La tête de Yunho tourna si vite vers la source du cri que je grimaçais de sympathie pour sa nuque. Changmin se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte d'entrée, les larmes aux yeux et le doudou de Jaejoong dans ses mains.

-Papa, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi tu cris et pourquoi le doudou de Joongie est déchiré ? dit-il alors que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

Yunho courut vers lui et le souleva dans ses bras tout en le berçant.

-C'est rien, p'tit gars, calme toi, papa est là !

-J'ai peur, tu n'arrêtes pas de crier, Hyung est parti et il y a des gens avec des pistolets qui sont venus me chercher à l'école.

-Je sais Changmin, je sais, mais je t'ai expliqué ce qui se passe et papa sera toujours là pour te protéger et oncle Heechul aussi.

-Mais si Junsu n'était pas là, il n'y aurait pas tout ça, c'est de sa faute !

Yunho ne dit rien et serra son fils contre son torse.

-Je suis désolé murmurais-je.

Je sursaute, réveillant Jaejoong quand une voiture s'arrête brusquement devant la maison, avec un crissement de pneus. Yunho réagit au quart de tour, il dépose Changmin au sol et le cache derrière son dos alors qu'il sort son arme de service qu'Heechul lui avait rendue.

La portière s'ouvre et un homme en sort.

-Les mains en l'air, un pas de plus et je vous colle une balle ! crie Yunho, en prenant une position de tir.

La seule réponse qu'il obtient est un rire.


	10. Chapitre 9

L'homme lève les mains en l'air en souriant, il porte une casquette qui masque le reste de son visage, une veste de cuir et un jean. J'ai le sentiment de l'avoir déjà vu mais je ne sais où le placer.

-Qui êtes-vous ? demande Yunho en baissant son arme.

-Personne, je ramène votre fils, il s'est écroulé ivre mort en sortant de mon bar.

-Quoi ?

Sans répondre, l'homme fait le tour de la voiture, ouvre la porte côté passager et attrape quelqu'un par le bras.

J'entends Yunho gémir, quand Yoochun apparaît instable sur ses pieds, il marmonne quelque chose tout en s'accrochant à la veste de cuir de l'homme qui ricane et le jette dans les bras de son père.

Yunho le rattrape tant bien que mal, il prend le visage de son fils dans ses mains tout en dégageant les mèches de cheveux humides de son front.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour te mettre dans cet état-là hein ?

-Oh, juste boire beaucoup tout en se lamentant sur son père gay, son oncle qui saute sur ton ce qui bouge, ses frères qui l'empêchent de dormir et un amour non partagé glousse l'homme. Sur ce, messieurs, je vais vous laisser avec votre famille insolite.

Et avec un geste de salut, il fait demi-tour, cependant avant qu'il ne disparaisse dans sa voiture Yunho l'interrompt :

-Donnez-moi au moins votre nom, que je puisse vous remercier...

L'homme se retourne et avec un arc théâtral se baisse tout en enlevant sa casquette. Quand il se relève, je prends un pas en arrière tout en serrant Jaejoong contre moi, ce visage, ces cheveux bouclés, je le vois tous les soirs dans mes cauchemars, j'ouvre la bouche mais je suis figé, incapable de parler, mes pensées s'embrouillent, j'entends de loin sa discussion avec Yunho.

-Je suis sûr que vous savez qui je suis maintenant, soyez prudent avec vos enfants à l'avenir dit l'homme tout en tournant définitivement les talons, Yunho n'a pas le temps de parler que la voiture démarre et disparaît.

Ce sont les mouvements de Jaejoong dans mes bras qui me sorte de ma stupéfaction. L'homme, l'assassin de ce jour-là venait d'apparaître devant moi et j'avais été incapable de réagir, incapable de prévenir Yunho, je sentis l'air se coincer dans mes poumons, j'étouffais, je revis le corps de l'homme tomber, son sang teinter le sol de la ruelle, la peur immense qui m'avait envahie quand l'assassin c'était tourné vers moi, la tête me tourne, le sang bat dans mes tempes, mes oreilles bourdonnent mais je résiste aux vertiges, j'ai un bébé fragile dans les bras, ce n'est pas le moment de tomber.

Je m'accroche à la conscience grâce à la voix de Yunho qui m'appelle et au petit corps qui repose au creux de mes bras.

-Su, Junsu, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Merde, Changmin aide Yoochun, pose le sur le canapé et donne lui une poubelle.

J'entends vaguement des chuchotements, le bruit de personnes qui se déplacent ensuite il y a des mains fortes sur mes bras qui m'aident à m'asseoir sur l'herbe. Les mains disparaissent, Jaejoong est enlevé de ma prise et puis une main revient, elle frotte mon dos en cercle lent et hypnotique mais tout ce que je sens ce sont mes poumons qui ont besoin d'oxygène, j'ai une boule dans la gorge, je panique, mon souffle est court et douloureux.

-Junsu, écoute moi, tu fais une crise de panique, je veux que tu respires avec moi, copie ma respiration, prends une profonde inspiration, c'est ça, et expire, inspire, expire, c'est bien, continue. C'est bien, très bien.

Avec l'aide de Yunho, mon cœur se calme, mon souffle revient, mes poumons sont douloureux mais je respire. Ma vision floue parvient à situer Yunho accroupit devant moi, un bras autour de Jaejoong assit sur une de ses genoux, l'autre frotte toujours mon dos. Son regard est inquiet mais calme.

-Tu te sens mieux ?

J'hoche la tête, soulagé qu'il ne me pose pas pleins de questions, mes pensées sont encore embrouillées

Yunho se lève, cale Jaejoong contre son torse avec son bras gauche et me tend sa main droite, que j'agrippe et avec son aide je me remets debout.

Je suis encore un peu étourdi mais nous arrivons sain et sauf dans le salon où nous accueillent un Changmin confus et un Yoochun la tête dans une poubelle dans laquelle il vide son estomac.

Yunho m'aide à m'installer sur le canapé, il s'éloigne le temps d'installer son plus jeune fils dans son transat, il disparait ensuite de mon champs de vision pour revenir avec un verre d'eau qu'il me tend.

Je l'accepte avec gratitude, ma gorge est sèche et l'eau fraîche m'aide à éclaircir mon esprit.

Les nausées de Yoochun terminées, Yunho l'aide à se lever et l'emmène dans la salle de bain, j'entends l'eau de la douche couler, quelques minutes plus tard ils sortent et Yunho escorte son fils dans sa chambre.

Il revient dans le salon en passant sa main dans ses cheveux, il s'assoit sur le canapé à mes côtés et je peux presque voir l'aura de lassitude qui l'entoure.

La maison glisse dans le silence sauf pour le babillage incompréhensible de Jaejoong. En mon fort intérieur j'espère que Yunho ne posera pas de questions même si je sais très bien que c'est impossible, pas après ma crise de panique. Mais je suis tellement honteux d'avoir paniqué et de n'avoir rien pu faire pour arrêter l'homme, que je veux juste disparaître.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demande Yunho d'une voix fatiguée.

J'ouvre la bouche et la referme plusieurs fois, je sens les larmes brouillées ma vision. Et la seule chose que j'arrive à dire est :

-Je suis désolé, je suis tellement désolé !

Changmin renifle méprisant depuis le fauteuil dans lequel il s'est installé, je suis sûr qu'il doit m'insulter de toutes les façons possibles dans sa tête. Yunho lui jette un regard noir.

-Va dans ta chambre Changmin.

Il obéit non sans me regarder dédaigneusement au passage. Yunho me regarde dans l'expectative mais aucun mot ne passe la barrière de mes lèvres. Il soupire irrité.

-Ecoute Junsu, j'ai un fils qui cuve, un autre à qui je dois réapprendre le respect et le dernier que je dois nourrir et vite si je ne veux pas perdre mon audition, alors si tu ne m'explique pas rapidement ce qui s'est passé, je vais aller m'occuper d'eux et te laisser dans ton coin, je suis fatigué, je dors mal depuis des jours, je suis stressé alors excuse mon manque de délicatesse mais là je n'ai plus le temps de te materner. Je n'en ai plus la patience.

Ça fait mal, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais mon cœur se sert et j'ai comme une boule dans le ventre. Je savais que la priorité de Yunho était ses enfants, je pensais que ça ne me poserai pas de problème mais l'entendre de sa bouche le rend réel et ça fait mal. Les larmes menacent de coulaient mais je cligne frénétiquement des paupières pour les chasser Yunho n'a pas besoin d'un pleurnichard. Il est temps d'agir en homme et non en enfant.

Déterminé, je prends une profonde inspiration et ouvre la bouche :

-L'homme qui a ramené Yoochun est celui qui a tué le type dans la ruelle ce soir-là.

Je suis fier de moi, ma voix n'a pas tremblé, elle est ferme et indifférente, bien qu'à l'intérieur je tremble de peur, je ne veux pas voir la colère et le dégoût sur le visage de Yunho.

Sa tête se tourne sèchement vers moi, ses yeux sont plissés et une rage rare les anime.

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?!

-L'homme à la casquette est celui qui...

Yunho lève une main, signe de silence.

-Tais-toi !

Je détourne les yeux, voilà l'instant de vérité, va-t-il me mettre dehors ? Me jeter à la merci de ce tueur ? Me frapper ? Peut-être même me tuer lui-même ? Je le mérite après tout, le tueur était sous nos yeux et je l'ai laissé filer, l'homme qui menace sa famille était là et tel un incapable je n'ai rien dit.

Silencieusement, Yunho se lève, prend ses clefs de voiture, enfile son manteau et disparaît.

Choqué, je le rattrape avant qu'il ne monte dans sa voiture.

-Où tu vas ?

-Chercher ce gars et lui régler son compte !

Pour la première fois, j'ai peur de lui, la rage, la haine, l'envie de meurtre qui émane de lui me donne la nausée. Il est effrayant.

-Tu ne peux pas faire ça !

-Tu veux m'arrêter ?!

Il prend un pas menaçant vers moi, je recule.

-Tu ne sais même pas où il est !

-Il possède un bar, je vais retourner chaque bar, chaque boite de nuit, s'il le faut.

-Et alors quoi ? Si tu le trouves ?

-Je vais le tuer, lentement et douloureusement. On ne menace pas ma famille comme ça, on ne nargue pas Jung Yunho comme il vient de le faire !

Il hurle et je lui réponds sur le même ton.

-Et ? Une fois qu'il est mort ? C'est lui qui gagne, il est mort et toi tu passeras ta vie en prison !

-Moi, au moins j'aurais fait quelque chose !

Un pic de glace traverse mon cœur, c'est douloureux mais je dois l'arrêter, il va faire la plus grosse erreur de sa vie si je ne le stop pas maintenant.

-Et tes enfants alors ?! Placés en famille d'accueil étiqueté comme fils de meurtrier, c'est cet avenir là que tu veux pour eux ?!

Silence. Yunho est figé face à moi. Hésitant je m'approche de lui.

-Tu peux me détester, me foutre dehors, me mettre une beigne mais ne gâche pas l'avenir de ta famille, tu es tout ce qui leur reste, ils ont besoin de toi. Tu es irremplaçable. Tu es père Yunho, tes fils ont besoin de toi.

Ses épaules s'affaissent, il referme la portière de la voiture et à ma plus grande surprise vient enterrer sa tête dans mon cou alors que son corps s'effondre contre le mien.

-Je suis fatigué. Murmure-t-il

-Je sais, je suis désolé, retournons à l'intérieur, tu as un fils avec une probable gueule de bois, un autre désobéissant et le dernier chouine pour son repas. Enumérais-je en reprenant presque ses mots.

Avec un de ses bras autour de mes épaules, nous rentrons. Yunho me lâche pour aller préparer un biberon. Le salon est vide à part pour Jaejoong, dans son transat, deux doigts dans la bouche qui attend avec impatience son goûter.

Je n'entends aucun son venant des chambres des garçons. Yoochun doit dormir et Changmin est surement en train de me jeter un sort avec une poupée vaudou. Je ris presque à la pensée mais le visage fatigué de Yunho atténue mon amusement. Il ressemble à un cadavre ambulant, d'énormes cernes soulignent ses yeux en amandes, son teint bronzé a tourné pâle et sa silhouette semble plus mince, plus terne. Je n'avais pas remarqué mais les récents événements l'avaient marqué plus que je ne le pensais.

Avec douceur, il soulève son plus jeune et l'installe dans ses bras, il s'assied à mes côtés sur le canapé et nourrit Jaejoong. Malgré sa fatigue, il sourit et fredonne pour son fils.

Et c'est en les regardant que je prends la décision, qu'à partir de maintenant je ferais tout pour les protéger, je ne me cacherais plus derrière les autres, il était temps que je prenne ma vie en main et que je surmonte mes peurs.

La soirée se passe calmement, après le dîner, Yunho s'est installé confortablement au sol, sur le tapis de jeu de son fils, il est couché sur le dos, Jaejoong assit sur son ventre, tous deux s'amusent, Yunho chatouille et grimace alors que Jaejoong rit et babille.

Changmin est sorti de sa chambre et mange son dessert sur le canapé devant la télé. Il est tellement prit dans l'histoire que parfois sa cuillère rate sa bouche et il étale du yaourt sur ses joues et même le bout de son nez.

Yoochun est mort au monde, juste avant de passer à table, j'étais passé le voir, il dormait profondément, enroulait sous sa couette, seule une touffe de cheveux brune était visible.

Je sursaute et sors brusquement de mes pensées quand une main se pose sur mon épaule. Yunho est penché devant moi, le fauteuil dans lequel je suis installé grince quand je me redresse.

-Quoi ?

Le mot sort plus sèchement que je ne l'aurais voulu mais il m'a fait peur.

-Sort pas les crocs, je vais laver Jaejoong et Changmin, est-ce que tu peux mettre une machine à tourner ? La machine à laver est dans la buanderie, la porte à côté de la cuisine, la panière à linge est dans la salle de bain.

-Euh, oui, oui bien sûr.

-Super, merci.

Il se redresse, soulève Changmin -qui proteste, son dessin animé n'est pas terminé- sur une épaule et attrape Jaejoong qu'il cale sur une hanche.

Je les suis en souriant, Yunho est d'humeur plus joyeuse bien qu'il semble toujours fatigué.

Quand j'ouvre la porte de la buanderie, je reste surpris un instant, la pièce est un énorme bazar, il y a des cartons partout, certains sont éventrés et « vomissent » leurs contenus au sol. Je secoue la tête à la fois amusé et exaspéré, ce n'est pas sans me rappeler le premier jour où j'étais arrivé dans cette maison, le salon était une vraie porcherie, heureusement dans les jours suivants tout avait été rangé.

Je repère la machine à laver ainsi qu'un sèche-linge dans un coin au fond de la pièce. Il y a déjà du linge dans la machine, je sors tout et vide les poches une à une avant de trier par couleur et finalement de déposer dans la machine. Ayant fini, je quitte la pièce pour aller dans la salle de bains d'où provient de grands cris et éclats de rires.

J'entre et ris, impossible de me retenir, Yunho est penché sur la baignoire, Jaejoong est installé dans un siège, son petit corps trempé dans l'eau, il pousse de grands cris de joie tout en tapant des pieds et des mains dans l'eau, Changmin lui est assis dans la baignoire, l'eau lui arrive à la taille et il tient le pommeau de douche dans ses mains, pommeau tourné vers son père qu'il arrose inlassablement. Yunho ressemble à un chat mouillé, ses vêtements collent à sa peau et je ne peux empêcher mes yeux de suivre le contour de ses muscles.

Il tourne la tête vers moi et sourit.

-La panière est à côté du lavabo.

Toujours souriant, je récupère la panière et quitte la salle de bain.

De retour dans la buanderie, je reprends ma routine de vider les poches, j'en suis au vêtement de Yoochun - sa veste en cuir qui sent l'alcool à dix mètres- quand un petit morceau de carton attire mon attention dans sa poche gauche.

Intrigué je le sors et je sens ma respiration se couper.

Je tiens dans mes mains une carte de visite du Bar le « Choosey lover ». Le même Bar à proximité, où j'avais vu le meurtre.

Mon corps est figé mais mon esprit tourne à pleine vitesse, que faire ? Le dire à Yunho ? Non c'est trop tôt, après avoir réussi à le retenir de faire une connerie, je n'allais pas gâcher cette soirée.

-Junsu ?! Tu peux venir m'aider ? Changmin est en train de me noyer, au secours ! Cri Yunho, bientôt suivit par un éclat de rire.

-J'arrive.

Je finis rapidement ma tâche et lance la machine. Je quitte la buanderie, carte toujours en main. Quand un rire clair résonne de la salle de bain, je prends ma décision et glisse le bout de carton dans ma poche arrière de jean. J'efface toute trace panique de mon visage, sourit et entre dans la salle de bain.

Les problèmes peuvent attendre.


End file.
